


How to train your demon

by Midnight1890



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Demon Hunters, Demons, Everyone Is Gay, Fire!, Fluff, Holy fire that is, M/M, Major Character Injury, Medical Inaccuracies, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Past Incest, Poor Life Choices, Porn With Plot, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Magic, Smut, Sorry Scout, Sorry Sniper, Sorry Spy, Spy talks a lot about sex, Succubi & Incubi, Violence, makeup Sex(?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 17:29:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14266077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight1890/pseuds/Midnight1890
Summary: After a dozen years of isolation, Spy the incubus goes hunting for sexual sustenance, only to regret that far down the road.A couple of notes:This is set in modern times: Hence smartphonesMy succubi don't feed off of life essence just the actual hormones released (so they can keep one partner for as long as they'd like).A note on Medic: Medic is possed by a pit lord called Brivath, the characters refer to him as this sometimes.No actual incest happens during the duration of the story, prior to the story, yes. Mentioned? Yes.Also, this is my first time actually publishing anything more sexual than just playing around, so let me know how that goes! Disclaimer: I have not actually had a sexual encounter with a penis, let alone only dicks, so if this sounds like something else you've read on this magical website, that's probably because it is based off of something I've read on here, I've just taken that experience, and shaped it into my own encounters.As usual, I don't mean to offend anyone (I did my homework this time.) and yeah, enjoy my stupid little demon love story.





	1. Drought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Spy's troubles begin

The incubus  _ knew _ he shouldn’t have been in that damn bar.

The cambion, the spawn of an unruly union of succubus and man, had known the bar was far out of the reaches of his, classier, hunting grounds, but he was desperate.

The incubus had spent the first 20 years of his life learning the way of noble human life in his human father’s care.

The second 20 had been spent with a beautiful succubus who had shown him the extent of his strange capabilities and maddening hunger inside of him. The incubus never knew the truth about her until the end of their time together. It was then, the succubus, who didn’t particularly care about the horrors of incest (she was a demon after all) told the incubus it was she who had bared him some 40 years before.

The half-man, horrified beyond any capacity a man could be, ran as far as he could from the tracheary and disgusting past where he met a woman who caught his attention again.

The biggest problem with being half-incubus was that along with requiring human means of satiation, he also needed the heat and the energy of sex. Of course, he could always spend time in bars or clubs and absorb the lust there, but berries only lasted so long in a blizzard.

So when he found out that his new woman was pregnant with his child, he ran, again, not able to bear the thought that so soon after being so destroyed by his own mother and couldn’t bear to even try and tempt the demon within him into doing such to any child of his own. That and his father, along with all of his heritage would all be gone if they found out that the incubus had sired an illegitimate child.

The incubus didn’t even know the gender of his offspring until the child was well into adulthood.

As it was, after his experience with the unborn child, the incubus had found he preferred male prey, for more reasons than just his conflicting past with women. Men in a way had been his “training wheels” when his mother had been “teaching” him, he had found his talents were much easier executed on men, who for the most part were so lustful and drunk by the time the incubus worked in a touch of his magic, they didn’t care what they found under the demon’s protective clothing.

Yet the incubus had stayed under the radar for 12 more years, and the hunger of a succubus gnawed and bit and chewed at him until it was the only thing he thought about and even then he resisted until the hunger became an obsession.

So it had led him to hunt. On grounds that were unfamiliar to him, he had expected to have a hard time finding a partner that would stand out to him, in a ditch effort to keep hold of his self-control.

He was very, very, wrong.

Almost immediately the door to the cold world outside opened and in stepped a man, who had powerful sloping shoulders, bright blue eyes that were shaded by orange aviators, a rifle strung over his back, a machete at his belt, he wore a black leather jacket and matching jeans and had three golden loops over the crest of his ears, stubble coated his mouth area and his sideburns stood out just enough to look like a mane of sorts, and under a stangly crumpled cowboy (or something of that nature) hat he had short curly black hair.

Of course, openly brandishing weapons had gone out of style three centuries prior, yet the bartender didn’t even bat an eye at her visitor.

“Ah! Mundy! You’re home!” She purred in a silky voice, the tone of her greeting made the incubus look between the two, yet the man was all business.

“As home as I’ll ever be.” He slumped at a barstool. “The usge for meh if ya would.” Something in his gruff voice was commanding, so much so that the whole room was looking at him for a moment. The slight growling rumble to his speech was achingly endearing for the incubus, who shifted his claw-tipped nails on his glass of wine, and suddenly, the bar lost interest in the strange newcomer and returned to their previous activities.

The incubus preferred to have his prey to himself, fighting against sexuality was hard enough without competition.

The incubus concentrated on his own skin and his own body and felt it start to change, and within a moment he was a dark skinned, dark haired girl in a green dress with soft hazel eyes and a smile that was wide enough to match her frame. It seemed appropriate for prey like the one the incubus was after.

Of course, the incubus was in truth, a short man was a slight rise in his step because he had claws on his toes as well as his hands which, when wearing shoes of any sort, proved to be bothersome and forced him to raise slightly onto them, however, it allows him to step quietly. So if he was prowling around residencies with a knife in hand, he was silent and remained undetected. The incubus also had short, filed down stubs of horns hidden in his network of smokey gray, blonde and black hair that would hide them from most observant onlookers.

But now, he was trying to appeal to the man’s taste in women, and planned to do so under the guise of a one, as he did with most prey, as he found his powers were not quite developed enough to forcibly change prey’s sexuality for him, so instead, he worked around it.

He approached his prey cautiously, waiting for him to chug down a beer of some repulsive flavoring before approaching with an air of savvy confidence, he gently ran his now nicely polished nails up the ruffles of the man’s jacket, allowing the soft, invisible vines of his magic to slide into his prey’s body like the venom in a snake bite.

“Hey, sweetheart, you here to just look or are you going to order?” He purred in an oddly feminine voice for him. The prey, who towered over him, smiled down at him and arm moving so it was just affectionate enough reciprocation of the touch to be flirty but not enough to be predatory or aggressive. His head tipped slightly to meet his eyes.

“I dunno, might. Why? You an option?” He responded his voice losing some of the sting and command it had had, now a gentler comforting noise that made the hole in the incubi’s stomach burn white hot and he crossed his legs so his disguise wouldn’t be shattered by his desire.

Ultimately, the prey politely suggested other men to the incubus, but not so easily deterred he tried again and again with every personality known to man, and every shape and body type that had ever kept one warm at night, but despite his best efforts, nothing swayed the prey into bed with the incubus. It also was clearly not the issue many women encountered with men, where the prey was just oblivious to being hit on, he was very clearly aware of the incubi’s intent and yet offered a different direction.

The incubi was about to give up the hunt when an idea came into his mind he hadn’t considered before. He approached as himself allowing his pale skin and sapphire blue eyes to bring attention to his well-defined stomach and powerful legs, his handsomely devilish appearance a gift from his father’s genetics he hardly ever regretted when he was trying to seduce women, but here…

It wasn’t that a homosexual man was a total unknown to the incubus, but for the most part, he had a habit of choosing prey who liked women, yet it was something to try, just to see. If the prey was into men the incubus could use his powers for spoiling his prey once he got him, instead of holding control of the blinding lust.

Sure enough, as soon as the incubus called attention to himself those electric blue eyes were on him, lazily looking him over at first, but quickly growing wider, wild with interested curiosity and the barstool wheeled on its hinges and the prey leaned with one arm on the bar  and crossing on leg over the other knee. The most affectionate gesture the cambion had gotten all evening,

“G’day.” the prey mumbled in a voice that was heavy with both alcohol, and, more importantly, hazy interest, “‘Bout time you showed y’self” He continued offering a large but proportionate hand to the incubus, who took it, surprised at how gently the prey pulled the other towards his reclining body.

“Whatever do you mean?” the incubus cooed innocently, finally, finally getting to reach up and run his thumbs over a scar that ran over the leather-clad prey’s nose and over his cheek, disappearing into the hair behind his ears.

“Yer an incubus. Don’t try an’ play dumb, I know one when I see one.” The prey reached up and his hand found the blunt point of a malformed horn and he smirked “‘s what I thought.” and finally after easily hours of hunting, the incubus was coaxed by a hand on the back of his neck that gently asked to bring their faces closer together, and finally, after years of drought the incubus felt soft lips against his own.

 


	2. Flood gates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What do ya mean ‘what’? I think you know, ‘what’!” Sniper burst out suddenly, surprising Spy. Sniper took a deep breath, a feeble attempt to compose himself before continuing. “There’s a little place a few miles down the road I think you’d really enjoy.” He growled again after a moment.
> 
> “We’ve been there, I find I do.” Spy said fondly reminiscing for a moment.
> 
> “Right. I know that, but I want to make it very clear to you, that I am not just your walking, talking toy, alright?” Spy scoffed
> 
> “You know exactly what I’m going to say to this bushman.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Spy fucks up. Big time.

That had been almost 8 years prior, and ever since, the incubus had been continually surprised at waking up to find the prey fast asleep beside him. But after the first night of this, the incubus fought hard to keep it that way.

At first, he thought the desire to stay near the prey was because he was an easy supply of nourishment and that there was no way he alone could keep up with the sex drive of an incubus and the cambion himself would find someone better, and move on. He didn't but that didn't stop him from holding the right to come and go as he pleased. Yet the prey kept up with and even surpassed the incubi’s desire for sex. The cause or reason for this the cambion didn't know, nor did he care. He just knew he loved the attention lavished upon him, so much so that he asked for monogamy from the prey, and the prey gave him the most reproachful look a man could muster, but reluctantly agreed.

Now they had joined a crew of 7 other men together and the men had taken on new titles to their companions,

The incubus, was simply referred to as Spy, and after his prey had recognized his true nature so easily at the bar, he wore a mask over his features unless he was alone with the prey, in which unmasking the rouge was a rarity, and only came with a great deal of pleading from the prey.

The prey, now referred to by the others as Sniper, tried desperately to engage in some rapport with Spy, who had moved in with Sniper in his small van, other than just roommates who happened to have sex most nights, to friends or maybe lovers, it never got him far and it oftentimes bit him hard, frequently ending any debate with Spy turning to a begging Australian and simply say

“You are asking an incubus for commitment. You really are a fool.” and it shut up the marksman fast, but the response did lead to some unreasonable irritation from the prey when the incubus attempted to seduce him minutes later.

All the while the incubus had reunited with a childhood friend who had been by Spy’s side since the beginning of his troubles. Now Spy’s old friend had vowed to protect the group of men no matter what happened. Thus earning the title ‘Medic’.

The only reluctance with the man that Spy had was that a lesser demon that the Medic had carried with him since he was a boy, had evolved into a pit lord, a very dangerous overlord to a succubus, and as such, despite Medic having control of the demon, if it decided to kill Spy, it could and would without a second thought. Especially since a cambion was not demon enough to be granted residence in hell, and greater demons such as pit lords hated cambions with all of the hate that their bodies incarnated. But the greater demon that ‘allied’ itself with Medic, owed Spy its life, and therefore tolerated him, and attempted to help him in the way that demons found helpful, asking Spy’s mother to help Spy gain control of his powers and things of the like. Naturally, these ‘rewards’ were not helpful or appreciated by a human, but to a demon, it was perfectly acceptable. But despite the pit lords reluctant respect, Spy tried to stay on the host's good side.

The other man that caught Spy’s attention was the team’s loud, brash Scout. The boy was barely twenty yet he had the body of a man, he had cream curly blonde hair, powerful legs that carried him upright and confidently. He had a powerful abdomen with well-defined muscles in his belly and upper chest which led to chiseled jaw bones and attention-grabbing cheekbones paired between a broad nose and shockingly sapphire eyes.

The most alarming trait to the Spy, however, was the boy’s sex drive. The Scout was trying constantly attempting to convince the other men to take him to bed, and sometimes, despite how unlikely the odds seemed, he succeeded.

When the team went out of their home grounds the Scout would attempt to seduce anything that legs and could say ‘yes’ and he failed more than he succeeded, it wouldn't have alarmed Spy so much had he not felt that his hunting grounds on the Sniper might have been threatened.

This anxiety was doubly increased when he noticed the Sniper slipping out to visit the Medic, or hitting on him on his visits to the Medic’s quarters or otherwise examining him with sexual interest. Medic never reciprocated and as far as Spy could tell, Sniper seemed content with examining from afar.

It was one evening when Spy’s stresses reached an all-time high, was when Sniper confronted him.

“Babe we gotta talk.”

“I told you not to call me that.” 

“Ugh, does it matter? No one else is gonna hear me call ya that and anyways if you don’t want me to call you that maybe suggest something else?” Sniper’s eyes rolled and he crossed his arms in irritation.

“What does everyone else call me?” the incubus wasn't sure why the prey insisted so much on pathetic displays of affection.

“Spy,” he responded flatly.

“Good. That's what I want you to call me. No more no less.” the incubus thought the cold statement would shut Sniper up, but not tonight it seemed.

“Alright, fine. Spy. We gotta talk.” The prey’s gruff voice contained an inkling of malice which worried Spy, who never knew Sniper to be an angry or malicious or vile person, but then Sniper did have a tendency to disappear for weeks on end leaving Spy alone to brood and rut against varying objects around the van in his absence, but never quite capable of finding someone else to satisfy him the way Sniper did.

“Unless you are making an attempt to seduce me I do not wish to hear it.” Sniper’s lips curled back into a snarl.

“I don’t want to hear it either, but we need to.” Spy, having been reading a novel on one of Sniper’s couches, sighed set the volume down and rose to face the prey.

“What?” He asked blankly.

“What do ya mean ‘what’? I think you know, ‘what’!” Sniper burst out suddenly, surprising Spy. Sniper took a deep breath, a feeble attempt to compose himself before continuing. “There’s a little place a few miles down the road I think you’d really enjoy.” He growled again after a moment.

“We’ve been there, I find I do.” Spy said fondly reminiscing for a moment.

“Right. I know that, but I want to make it very clear to you, that I am not just your walking, talking toy, alright?” Spy scoffed

“You know exactly what I’m going to say to this bushman.”

“Yeah, I know, ‘Fuck you’ is essentially it.  _ You _ get to say ‘we’ ‘our’ ‘us’.  _ You  _ get to live with me and do nothing but use me wherever the hell you’d like.  _ You  _ are allowed to go see other people whenever I leave, but  _ I  _ can’t. I ask you for anything like ya know, some love other then just, ‘hey I’m horny fuck me’ you say, oh what is it--”

“You’re asking an incubus for commitment. You really are a fool.” They said in unison.

“Exactly that!” Sniper spat, Spy was beginning to realize that maybe the prey was a little irratated. “You get all of the benefits of having a boyfriend, a lover, a  _ Something  _ while I get nothing.” Sniper glared at him expectantly and Spy took a moment to formulate a response to the outburst.

“You should consider yourself lucky you get my attention at all.” He said finally. “I  _ am  _ an incubus, after all, you know that you can’t expect something a demon is not capable of having.”

“Oh, but you’re aren’t.” Spy raised a covered eyebrow. “If you were an incubus you would have left, or at least not stopped me from leaving, not begged that you traveled with me. If you a pureblood incubus you would have used me when you needed me, and then left me, or even better, killed me when I became too much a hassle, but nooo, you went ahead and opted to kill me slowly.” Spy pulled a glove off with his teeth and made a show of examining his nails, which curled into claws once his thin human nails stopped.

“Whatever do you mean by that? I have never laid a hand on you with the intent to hurt.” He spoke cooly despite being baffled beyond what he was comfortable with.

“No, you haven’t, but you are fully aware that I leave for weeks on end, yes?” Spy nodded, “Do you even know what I do when I’m gone?”

“I assumed you hunted your own prey, you always brought your gun and returned with the stench of blood on you, but never the pheromones of another,” Spy knew that the prey had a talent for knowing when Spy was working his magic on himself to spoil himself during their trysts just for an extra kick and Sniper was also aware of Spy’s keen sense of smell, able to detect a person’s lust or passion miles away. Sniper grunted and rolled his eyes

“Was the blood human, or animal?”

“It certainly was never blood spilled during a night of heated passion.” Spy responded simply. 

“Spy, I  _ Kill  _ people with my damn gun and you never ever cared enough to ask me why the hell I had bullets with the capacity to kill a human, or demon for that matter, with me?” Spy blinked, genuinely surprised, Spy knew he killed to help him scrape by in terms of settling his human need for food, which required currency to obtain, but he had never anticipated Sniper to be the same way, despite the work they did with their team, expecting Sniper to have gotten his skill from his time hunting elk and caribou.

“Do you not travel for fun?” Spy asked

“Not usually. I would go and look at all the things a place had to offer to someone just visiting because they could, but no, I didn’t.” Sniper breathed as if trying to collect himself, “and when I’d invite you to go places with me when I did travel because I could, I did it to try and mean something to you. I  _ know  _ you’ve been to the damn Eiffel tower, but I wanted to see it with you, but when I went up there, alone, all I could really think about was who were you seeing and taking in  _ my _ bed, in  _ my _ van that  _ I  _ let you live in, but all you ever cared about was yourself. Did it never occur to you that I have feelings too?” Spy, now slowly starting to realize why he had kept Sniper for so long but was about to lose him because Spy had been too scared to admit it

“I never saw anyone while you were away.” Spy defended himself in complete honestly, “and it’s your own damn fault you fell for me, you knew it wasn’t going to end well.”

“Sure, as if I’ve never heard that before, lying won’t help you in this.” Sniper snarled “Get the hell out of my van.” Spy stared, stunned, “What? I  _ loved _ you. I knew it was a bad decision but I figured I had a chance, you aren’t as demonic as you believe yourself to be, I believed that you were human somewhere in there.” His electric eyes met Spy’s, and Spy wanted nothing more than to run away, again. “It seems I was wrong.”

“Why are you preaching to me about being a good person if you kill people so much?” Spy burst out, “and anyways, are you saying you’d rather be trapped in the dreaded ‘friend zone’ instead? Or are you just saying ‘date me or get out’? Is that it?” Spy got right into his face, his form changing so it looked bigger than it was.

“I’m not preaching to you about being a good person, I’m preaching to you about being a good boyfriend.” Sniper bared his sharp canines but didn’t push Spy away “And yes, I’d rather be trapped in the friend zone and be roommates, and friends instead of whatever the hell this is.”

“And you’re kicking me out because I won’t give you what you want?” Spy, despite himself, flinched away from Sniper fiery glare.

“No, I’m kicking you out because you’re an ungrateful, lying little shit. Besides I’m pretty sure your whole deal with me is, ‘unless your having sex with me your worthless’” he snarled, he knew he was gaining ground now,

“Oh, so your gonna go give yourself to Medic as soon as I’m gone?” Spy was stunned at his own words for a moment and knew that they were going to turn right back around and bite him as soon as Sniper smiled.

“Already have.” Spy’s jaw dropped.

“But I… you promised…”

“I promised a one-sided deal that I got nothing from. It seems fair to me.” Sniper’s smile widened, “He treated me better than you ever did. He made me feel like a human being not a toy, so yeah, I did it. Now, get out, and if you know what’s good for you, you’ll stay out.” Spy bristled

“Is that a threat?”

“No, it’s a promise.” Spy couldn’t handle it after that, and he ran, hearing the door slam in his wake, and before Spy really took in what was happening, he was running through the buildings that the other men resided in, charging through the cramped, once peacefully asleep corridors.

He would have fled as he had so many times before, had he had an idea of where to go, or what to do, or mostly, had he not felt this tearing in his heart that hurt, unlike anything he had ever felt before. Of all the pains and torture he was trained in, and had suffered through was nothing like what he felt then, so eventually, he settled into pacing spastic shapes into the roof of the infirmary, not caring as the stars swirled through his vision, slightly blurry from walking circles so fast.

Eventually the door to the roof opened and a hand rested on Spy’s shoulder.

“Sit down.” and the presence behind him faded and there was a shifting of cloth as he supposedly, sat down on the edge of the roof. Spy turned and saw the form, half illuminated in the starlight, draped in an ivory coat whose tails hung down over the edge from under him.

Spy sighed and stepped over, folding his arms behind his back, and stopped pacing, but didn’t sit down, despite how much his legs begged him too.

“Vhat is bozering you  mein Freund?” Medic murmered after a moment.

“Did you…?” Spy couldn’t bring himself to finish the question. Medic chuckled,

“Nein.” He purred,

“Then why?”

“He vas. Is. Furious, understandably so.” Spy finally sat beside his childhood friend,

“Whatever makes you say that?”

“It is my job as your friend, to tell you vhen you’re being, an, ah, asshole. For lack of a better vord. Seems Herr Sniper beat me to ze punch.” Spy groaned, more to himself than anything.

“Why did I not realize before?”

“You’re as stubborn as a mule, one zat was betrayed vhen he vas young at zat, you vere afraid, even if you’ll never admit it.” Medic’s glasses shimmered with the moonlight, he seemed completely relaxed with Spy’s panic, despite being able to sense it, quite clearly. “I zink you need to make up vith him, I don’t know if he vill take you back, he’s prepared for zis after all. But I zink you need to tell him, for yourself more zen for him.” Spy slumped,

“Doesn’t mean I’ll like it.”

“You’ll be happier.” 

“Maybe.”

“I know you vill. He vas planning… vell… he vas hoping for somezing more zan vhat he tells you.”

“Really?”

“He even described what he imagined ze ceremony to be like.”

“That idiot.”

“Doesn’t stop him from dreaming.” There was a long pause before Spy spoke again.

“Thank you.”

“Of course,” Despite the conversation being over neither of them moved for a long time, letting the sun begin to crest over the seemingly unending expanses of the New Mexico desert, Spy spent the time reflecting, planning what he was going to say but found that to be quite the task. His lover had spent the better part of a decade with him, Spy had had time to fix their relationship before it had been a problem, but he hadn’t, and he had some old wounds he would have to heal despite being born in the fiery pits of hate and pain but Spy found that he was willing to fight to get something back, maybe not the sexual aspect of it, he doubted Sniper was going to indulge that for a long while, but maybe, just maybe he could get the man for all that he was outside of what Spy had chosen him for, and Spy could learn to give some of the kindness back to Sniper. It would be a long, long time before he got good at it but he found that he wanted to try to learn it.

“He’s just like you.” Medic said suddenly.

“Who is?”

“Herr Scout.”

“Do tell.”

“Do you not know?” Medic quirked his head at him Spy shook his head, “He’s... he’s a quarter succubus if zat is hinting enough for you.” Spy’s eyes widened

“That’s… He’s…” Medic chuckled and rested his hand on Spy’s shoulder again,

“Don’t panic, he doesn’t know eizer.” 

“He’s… oh, Merde… Mon Dieu.” Spy muttered, “Are you sure?”

“Absolutely, he is your spitting image.” Spy shuddered as he thought about it. “And he needs you right now.” Medic paused.

“Is Brivath trying to...?” Medic snorted gray eyes flickering to a solid black for a moment and he said in a voice that was not his own, deep, echoing and spoke straight to the core of his bones

“He is your descendant, Cambion. He will live. For now.”

“Thank you Brivath.” Medic’s eyes changed back as did his voice.

“No, he’s safe right now. He’s just being… visited... by an old ‘friend’ of yours.” Spy cursed as vibrantly Sniper did, making Medic laugh. “You really do love zat man.”

Spy blushed, “Shut up. I got a soul-stealing bitch to deal with.” The Medic shook his head sadly,

“She vill not answer your call. You’ll have to hunt her.” Medic paused and seemed to think, “and you’ll need Sniper and Scout’s help.” Spy groaned and Medic laughed and urged him to his feet. “I zink you have someone to go make peace vith. Good luck.” And with that Medic disappeared as quickly as he had come. Spy sighed and slowly made his way to the van.

When he got within sight he stared at it for a long time. The lights were out and given its age, having been well loved when Spy had first seen it, it looked abandoned and desolate. Spy took a deep breath and approached, silently as always, and dared to knock, a single petty sound that echoed timidly across the desert sunrise.

No response, except the alramed cooing of a dove’s hatchling that Sniper had agreed to raise after Medic discovering it in one of his doves nests and not having any room to take it in properly.

Spy waited.

And waited.

And waited.

He was about to give up and find a reclusive corner to rest in when the door opened and in its frame, stood the lanky man and at his hip, a blade that was wickedly curved and glowed with an energy that Spy knew would send a demon out of this plane for good. He shivered.

“You again?” Sniper scowled, “What was unclear about anything I said?” he leaned against the doorframe, arms crossing but didn’t go straight for the blade. A good sign.

Sniper himself looked worse for wear. He had massive shadows under his bloodshot eyes and his hair stuck out the way it would after an explosion and his arms shook violently and his legs clearly were struggling to keep himself upright.

“Only one thing.” Sniper rolled his eyes but Spy continued “Would you accept a sincere apology?” Sniper stared blankly at him.

“Meaning?”

“I am so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, I… I’ve just been in denial about this, about me. About you. About us. I just never thought… never realised…” Sniper shifted so he didn’t lean on the door anymore. “I love you, I’m sorry I didn't say it sooner. I’m sorry I didn’t show it sooner, I want to learn to love with you. I want to more than I’ve wanted anything else from anyone else. I’m sorry.” Sniper stared at him.

“Even though I lied to you?” Spy nodded

“It wasn't fair to you to allow me to wander when you couldn't and while I never used that privilege, I shouldn't have made you suffer like that.”

Sniper sighed, “I need some time.” Spy nodded again

“Of course.”

“Give me a week.” Spy started to turn away, “and dump the stupid mask!”  Spy snorted, promised he would and met Sniper’s weary eyes, flashed him a soft smile and saw Sniper’s eyes were filling with tears but he struggled to maintain his firm anger.

Spy stopped and turned to face him  “Are you alright?” Sniper turned away,

“Give me a week.” he repeated. Spy caught his wrist and pulled Sniper gently towards himself. 

“Give me a week.” he said, calmer “And we’ll talk.” Spy let his hand drop from where it had rested

“Sure.” and before Spy could weasel out anything more the man retreated into the warmth and safety of his van, leaving Spy in the chilly dawn breeze.


	3. 7 minutes of heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Spy gets thoughoughly and utterly wrecked. Here be penis, you have been warned.

The first day, Spy wasn’t overly worried, he had taken up residence in his company provided room which lay upstairs above the common room and the mess hall in the main building of the complex the men worked from. Thanks to the concrete walls of the building the separation between the rooms had been, well, concrete and privacy was not an overly large concern for most of the residents of the building, but for Spy and his increased senses of olfaction and hearing he heard and smelled all of the activities 6 other grown lonely men (Medic having quarters provided in his in case a patient needed him in the dead of night. As well Sniper living in his van instead.) went about in their nightly routines. This didn’t bother him so much as it allowed him some sustenance in the hours he anticipated Sniper to be, while he sorted out his loyalties. Expecting Sniper to welcome the incubus back into his bed by the end of the day. Despite the talk of waiting a whole week.

The second day the burning hunger that came with being comfortable and regular satisfaction for a decade being jerked away so suddenly began to creep over the Incubus. Alongside this came the annoyance, _Where can I run now? Am I really going to spend my life running away from everything? How am I going to get my stuff back from that idiot? God Dammit and I just got settled here too! I get it, I fucked up!_ As a result he was snappier with his companions and, quite fed up with the Scout’s near-constant dealing with his hormones and elected to stay in the common room for a few hours after the rest of the team went to ‘bed’ to put some more distance between the sustenance he just couldn’t get from an oil slick fist anymore. Along with his better senses telling him to not even tempt himself with such activities, with or without Scout.

Sniper’s forgiveness of Spy came in two parts. The first arrived on day three. Adjacent to the common room that Spy spent most of his time in, was the dining hall and as such he could easily rest, read the assorted collection of volumes placed on bookshelves for general use, play billiards or air hockey, board games and even an arcade cabinet if he had a bored companion, step into the mess hall for human sustenance whenever he chose, or otherwise relax, ignoring the comings and goings of his teammates that frequently stamped up and down the carpeted staircase that led to the men’s quarters. As the creature he was, he had sunk into a meditative state to ignore his own demonic hunger. Only resurfacing when he saw that the other mercenaries had gathered for meals or entertainment after working on their own tasks throughout the day, or going and fighting alongside one another on the battlefield should they be asked to by their employers.

That evening he saw Sniper ignoring his presence, not uncommon over the days he had been thinking, yet Spy did catch a sidelong glance every now and then throughout dinner, and when the team moved into the commons to enjoy the evening with one another’s company before going to sleep, Spy had resigned to a novel on hus couch, yet still around the top crest of volumes the man noticed the Australian shooting him glances, almost harsh and judgemental, yet something about it was displaced. But the man made no advances and stayed propped against the opposite wall with crossed arms and a foot on the wall to help him balance, only responding to the excitement when approached first, so Spy made no comment or even acknowledged the glances until over many hours the rest of the team filtered out to sleep through their varying degrees of drunken stupor. Sniper, Spy, and Scout were the only ones who refrained from alcohol, Sniper and Spy by choice, Scout, because, while he was old enough to participate in the sexual games of his companions was still too young for Medic to allow him to become intoxicated as the rest so frequently did. Yet Scout too eventually retreated to his quarters to enjoy himself. As was typical.

It was only after the others were long gone did Sniper move, tall, powerful body making slow, careful strides towards the incubus, who noticed a primal hunger in Sniper’s look and felt the man’s anger wash over him blindingly fast and forcing him to blink it away for a moment and by that time Sniper was close enough for Spy to feel his hair prickling from the static of his rage, as their bodies closed distance.

Sniper continued to say nothing as Spy languidly set his novel down, crossed his legs and rested his arms behind his head and blinked innocently up at Sniper with his sapphire blue eyes.

It wasn’t until Sniper snatched him up from his place, forced their mouths together, more teeth than lips, snarling quietly into Spy's mouth, and started to move away from the piles of novels, that the assassin even realized what was happening or what his cocky response to Sniper’s approach had caused. He yelped into Sniper but happily reciprocated it gasping when Sniper roughly slammed him onto a pool table and knocked the air out of the Frenchman’s lungs.

Sniper held him there with one hand on Spy’s stomach, in case Spy accidentally responded violently as instinct would tell him to, Sniper’s other hand running down the man’s thigh. The man’s grip was hard enough that it would likely be bruised the next morning but not so much that Spy wouldn’t have been able to wriggle away or stop him should he object to the assault of kisses and touches. But Spy, having felt the burning ache of drought destroy him so quickly after being sated for almost a decade ,was far from opposed to the contact. 

The marksman broke the kiss to lean over the man’s body nuzzling aside the collar of Spy’s dress shirt and snagged Spy’s balaclava in his pointed canines and tugged it up over his chin with a moderate amount of challenge but managed to get the cloth to obey his orders, and a moment more and the incubi’s whole face was exposed to a grumbling Sniper who reached up with the hand on his belly now allowing Spy, who had recovered from the shock to wriggle much freer than before. Sniper’s hand eagerly brushed through smokey multi-colored hair and grappled at Spy’s stunted horns, breathlessly nuzzling behind one of Spy’s ears nipping and pressing into any newly exposed skin he could reach moving so he dotted kisses over Spy’s heated face while the hand on Spy’s thigh traveled away from Spy’s body and pulled off his shoes and pressed a thumb into the outline of Spy’s metatarsals, chuckling when claw-tipped toes curled at the pressure, grazing him with sharpened tips leaving red lines on Sniper’s forearm.

“You still know the safe word?” Sniper growled, his voice oozing venomous lust.

“I… I know yours but we never needed one for me since you always too---ah!” Sniper ground hard against him that moment pressing his lithe body against the billiards table unexpectedly, but not unpleasantly. “Sniper…” Spy managed to get out between pants, voice rumbling as Sniper moved his attention down to the protruding muscles in Spy’s throat.

“Hmm…?” Sniper rumbled after placing a love bite just under where’s Spy’s head attached to his neck, making Spy hiss quietly before continuing,

“What are you going to do?” He asked not because he was anxious but because Sniper had never acted this aggressive before. 

“What’s it look like ta ya?” Sniper growled roughly and Spy licked his lips. The sound of it sent pleasent shivers through him.

Spy swallowed dryly, small zaps of excited anticipation jolting through him, “If- If I say Arrêtez. You stop, understood?” He heard Sniper growl approvingly and a hot tongue burned patterns into soft skin as it explored.

“ Are we really doing this out here?” Spy murmured after a moment of hazy thought while Sniper continued his touches and his grinding

“Hell yeah.”

“That is indecent.” In truth, this was a relatively tame location for a tryst given the pair’s record. Spy’s comment was more of a jab.

“Who gives a damn?” Not Sniper apparently, who grabbed Spy by the waist, dragged him closer to the very apparent bulge in his jeans, not minding as billiard balls clattered around the table as Spy moved his arms to grip onto Sniper to help steady himself and knocking a couple away as he did, how he had managed to avoid landing on one when he was placed on the table was something he would never know. Along with the colored balls rolling sloppily around, a cue that was resting on the wooden border of the table was shoved aside and toppled over, rolling a short distance and coming to rest between two lateral legs of the table.

Sniper while still exploring Spy’s throat with his mouth, teeth, and tongue. His hands moved to unbutton Spy’s dress shirt striping it away and then moving lower in his ventures. It was then that Spy realised Sniper, while having seen Spy’s skin and gotten to look all he wanted, he had hardly ever been granted permission to lavish Spy’s body the way he did now, not that he disliked the attention, he had just never assumed Sniper would enjoy finding slightly ticklish spots on his belly and torso, despite Sniper’s numerous attempts at asking. Yet now Sniper happily watched Spy writhe and loose the breathe he just caught as his dominate partner teased a nipple with tongue and teeth mercilessly. Spy’s huffing becoming breathy whines that echoed dully around the room, Spy felt like the most loved man on the planet and even without his magic to sensitize himself to the touches, he felt godly, a rare and powerfully addicting feeling.

It was far from an orgasm but it relaxed him down into Sniper’s hold. Who then moved and caressed the rest off his abdomen until he reached the beltline of Spy dress pants, pulling away to undo the latch and with one swift motion cracking the leather free and letting it clatter to the ground but didn’t do anything else, stepping back and unfastening his own and stripping himself for the incubus, who sat up to watch. Spy slithered off the table when he an idea struck him, dropping to his knees and pressing a gloved hand to Sniper’s thigh, Sniper caught on and smirked as Spy took Sniper’s member into his mouth, pleased at the hitch of breath above him, at first it was just the tip tounging at it. Spy allowed Sniper to grip a tuft of hair between fingers, this indulgence was not uncommon, but Spy found the uncommon portion to be tiny motions of Sniper’s hips that helped encourage Spy along, not enough to disrupt Spy’s process of driving the Australian mad but just enough Spy knew what Sniper wanted from him,

Spy timed each pass with the movements taking him deeper each time he gave a weak thrust, spreading small beads of precum around the swollen head in the seconds that Sniper paused. About the time Spy reached halfway down on him, he gripped Sniper’s thigh harder to silently tell Sniper to stop the motion. when he complied Spy then took him to the base, a well-practiced achievement given that the man’s prick was nothing to sneeze at. Certainly, not the largest Spy had ever had the pleasure of meeting, but comfortably large to force Spy to have to concentrate but not choke on if he paid attention.

Spy lavished the engorged member while Sniper groaned and gripped Spy’s hair harder in the hand firmly twisted in the locks and the billiard board in the other. Muttering curses to himself, most of which which inaudible drowned out by the soft sound of wet friction, but did hear an animated “Ah fuck! Spook!” when Spy allowed just the tiniest scrape of teeth along his length, not enough to hurt him, but enough to push the intact foreskin back just a little and the movement to cause Spy’s throat muscles to contract around the man’s shaft, and combined with his tongue just able to play with Sniper’s testicles and his partner’s shuddering, he knew that he was close. The thought made him smile around him.

Sniper certainly didn’t stop him as Spy repeated this process of teeth, tongue and throat again and again, until Sniper whined and panted and growled through his orgasm, shooting cum down the back of Spy’s throat. 

Instead of reciprocating and leaving, as Spy had originally thought, Sniper growled again and pulled away. Allowing Spy to catch his breath and swallow before being scooped up again and being stripping of his remaning clothing, gloves, jacket, undershirt all tossed aside and forgotten. Sniper then set Spy so he was facing the billiard table while Sniper shifted behind him, 

Spy arched himself to watch as Sniper produced a small container from a pocket on the inside of his leather jacket. “What the hell are you doing bushman?” Spy growled at him, the control freak he was having never let him bottom but Sniper’s eyes reflected so much rage that it seemed the tables had turned, and Spy suddenly realised that Sniper was  _ very  _ angry and might not be thinking quite clearly around the cloud of lust and rage, and that made Spy a bit anxious. Especially since Spy walked a fine line between the pleasure of pain, and too much. A line that even Spy had a hard to time deciding between, let alone a lust-crazed Sniper.

Sniper leered at him with the affection of a distrustful badger. “What, you don’t recognize this?” Sniper approached and pressed his belly against the Frenchman’s back, hand traveling to his thigh and caressing upwards this time.

“Unless you wanted to say something?” It was a clear opportunity to get Sniper’s weight off of him, to get the man to retreat should the incubus wish him to. Yet despite the nerves, excitement buzzed through him, and Spy shook his head “I’m sure you’ve done it before.” Sniper purred into Spy’s ear.

“I haven’t been taken before!” Spy complained shallowly as Sniper rolled Spy testes in a palm, and gently pumped Spy’s neglected phallus, making him moan. He could feel Sniper’s surprise of learning of Spy’s anal virginity in a small pause in his movements, but the moment passed and he pressed into the back of Spy’s neck.

“Do you not trust me not to hurt you?” Sniper’s soothing purr became a harsh, demanding, growl.

“It’s just tha--”

“Have I ever hurt you before?” Sniper interrupted

“I just--” Spy paused as Sniper’s fingers crept higher still up Spy’s legs, making the his breath hitch “I just worry. You yourself told me that a man is more intimidating right when you want to relax, and your not exactly lacking anyways or---” Sniper interrupted again with a kiss, taking the hand that had been cupping Spy’s hips and spreading him just enough to feel the reflexive movement of the ring of muscle as it clenched against the burst of cold air, away and bringing it back to run smooth, chilled circles of Spy’s entrance only after Spy had begun to reciprocate the hungry licking into his partner’s mouth. Waiting even still until Spy’s body relaxed again under Sniper’s kiss before pressing a cool, slick finger past the entrance.

Spy gasped at the feeling of the intrusion. It didn’t hurt, as he had anticipated it to, and he let his eyes close when Sniper pressed the second digit in alongside the first and they began to scissor Spy open. Pressing inside him until they reached a certain point Spy couldn’t detect a pattern in, separating to get Spy’s body used to the feeling of being asked to open in this way, before pulling away again, going deeper the next time.

By the time Sniper broke the kiss off and began tracing lines down his neck with his tongue he had added a third digit and had gotten down to the second joint in his fingers, which was deep enough to torture Spy’s prostate with them. Evoking pleased groans from the incubus, who was arching into Sniper’s stomach and rocking on the tips of his toes just enough to deepen the penetration minutely.

After slathering lubricant over his own length with his unoccupied hand and watching Spy wriggle to try and get himself off on fingers alone Sniper pulled the digits away, a soft, disappointed mewl escaping him before Sniper took Spy’s hands in his own and stretched the nimble man over the table that creaked in irritation as the weight settled on it. Sniper kissed Spy’s neck and pulled a hand away from the intertwining for just long enough to guide himself to the entrance of Spy’s body and then gripped Spy’s hands tightly, and slowly, gently, began to sheath himself in the man.

It suddenly occurred to Spy why Sniper held tightly to the man’s hands as Spy’s body jerked powerfully, attempting to both force Sniper deeper but also make him pull out again simultaneously and he cried out louder than he anticipated. “Relax…” Sniper murmured into his ear and Spy forced his lungs to take in air, dropping his head so he could nestle into his lover. “Good boy.” Sniper soothed taking the man in another kiss.

It didn’t hurt so much as flood his system with the unfamiliar feeling of being filled this way. Sniper didn’t even try to go past the tip at first, stopping to allow Spy’s body to grow accustomed to him before pulling out and thrusting slowly in again, this time a little farther, repeating this again and again achingly slowly as Spy got used to Sniper’s burning heat inside of him and Spy wanted to beg and make him go faster but was glad he didn’t when finally Sniper hilted himself inside of Spy, and with a small groan pulled out again almost too fast.

“You okay?” He whispered breathlessly. Spy nodded, "I'm not hurting you am I?" Spy shook his head a little drunkenly as the muscles in his ass contracted slightly, investigating this new intruder, shifting Sniper so he brushed against his prostate, making pleasure shoot up his spine. Sniper smiled breathlessly and Spy was dragged out of his trance by Sniper’s teeth gripped the side of his neck, withdrawing without warning, and he slammed inside again. Animalistic rage taking over after making sure the incubus was doing alright. Spy’s whole body was alight with intense pleasure that overrides any pain he might have felt against the brutal assault or where blood began to spring to the tiny punctures left by Sniper’s teeth that were being lapped at by a hot tongue. Allowing Spy to feel every tortuous inch of Sniper’s cock forcing his insides to allow it, and once he bucked back to meet the agonizingly too slow but agonizingly too fast thrusts did Sniper’s body be met with little resistance.

Spy groaned and managed to get an arm around Sniper’s neck and rake down with sharp nails, Sniper’s bellow told the lust-crazed Cambion that his message was clear. Blunt nails ripped down the paper thin skin on Spy's flank, the teeth moved so they settled on the crest of Spy’s ear and the marksman’s hips slammed harder into Spy’s own with Sniper growling and snarling and pulling Spy upright so he slammed into Spy’s sweet spots, smiling and huffing as Spy responded with an ear piercing wail, arching his spine against Sniper’s torso and letting invisible tendrils of arousal wrap around the Australian's body and felt the effect the magic had on the man’s nerves as Spy clenched his body around Sniper’s member. Sniper moaned as it took hold and he slammed harder still, probably hurting himself, yet it didn’t seem matter to him.

Spy felt the familiar white-hot tendrils of his own pleasure twist hard around his insides, his orgasm just within reach, “S-Sniper I--” Sniper bit into Spy’s collar "Im going to..." and Sniper stopped thrusting.

“Not just yet love.” Spy whined as Sniper withdrew from the assassin.

“B-but.” Spy had never been denied his orgasms prior to this point, and certainly not so flatly as Sniper stroked himself and came quietly onto Spy’s panting form. Sniper than waited for Spy’s breathing to steady and the coils to undo themselves before he rolled Spy onto his back, not minding as their bodily fluids oozed onto the green felt of the table beneath them and mounted again, this time hardly pausing before he slid inside Spy's now well used hole. But still making sure Spy was alright before continuing his destruction of the Spy’s seemingly uptight and prickly persona, and transformed him into a begging, whining mess in his punishing grip. Filling him again and again with his prick and eventually, semen, all while keeping release right out of Spy’s reach.

Spy had seen a number of men push their bodies to the limit under the spell that made them more sensitive to the pleasure sex gave them, but never before, and never again would Spy ever see any reaction like Sniper’s. Of course, Sniper was familiar with the spell's effect, yet merged with his fury, lust, and control over Spy in that time, he surpassed the Cambion’s own stamina in number of orgasms in one night, the Cambion’s record being 4. Over the next 2 hours, Sniper totaled up to 7 or 8 if one were to count the blowjob. He didnt even pay any mind to when the table beneath them creaked and gave way beneath them, he simply hefted Spy up, sat against the now slumped end of the table that met the ground and kept going. Furthermore he was so entranced in what he was doing that he didn’t even notice when their privacy was slaughtered when Scout, who was used to Spy making some noise when trying to get settled, tripping on un noticed objecta, moving back up to his quarters or otherwise, had recognized another voice mixing with the chorus of moans and had observed that the racket had continued far past what was typical time for a Spy-based event.

Additionally, without knowing it consciously, the pheromones, hormones, and emotions had also drawn the youth out to investigate, even to a quarter incubus, concrete walls remained as private as a broken window to his heightened senses.

The youth, as quietly as possible crept down the wooden staircase, and was surprised to find that the lights Spy usually turned off when he retreated to his quarters for the evening were on and bright clearly from around the corner that the staircase descended down. He had watched quite stunned since near the beginning, unwilling or unable to move or look away. His nose washed with a whole host of new pheromones, the sweat and the blood (a regular, sure but pair with the heavy smell of sex it felt entirely new.) His ears, also on high alert, picked up every noise and word passed between the pair. Including towards the end of the ordeal a deep growl and after a moment’s thought picked out words in it, deciphering an aggressive,

“An’ you thought ya wouldn’t like this, but look at ya, begging and groveling like the little--” The rest of the verdict was drowned out by a sharp cry from Spy that wasn’t quite powerful enough to carry words with it but powerful enough to leave Scout’s ears ringing.

The commons was in shambles the billiards table had been toppled over long ago, two of its four legs broken off, pool balls scattered across the floor in varying degrees of crushed, ranging from the magic eight ball Pyro had used to replace the original one, which had met a similar fate, the orb’s violet liquid was smeared over the once-white carpet and the shattered pieces scattered around but mostly spiking out of the bodies that had collected them in their lust driven tumbling, to the white ball which was untouched save the smallest smear of a deep scarlet substance.

The air hockey table had somehow managed to end up upside down, a half finished game of monopoly from the team’s evening together cast aside, scattering small metal of figurines and plastic houses across the ground, a bookcases’ larger bottom shelf stripped of any books it might have once contained, a pile of hastily discarded clothes littered everywhere from the walls to the floor to even the doorway into the dining room. 

Most deranged of all was the pair of crazed mercs who had shards of the smashed eight ball pierced under their skin, a couple splinters large enough to be distinguished from the other side of the room where the young Scout stood, massive scratches, bites and hickeys covered the remaining skin, most still dripping blood that mixed with sweat, spit and other bodily fluids of varying nature. Staining the carpet around them red and yet their bodies still moved together so fast and hard that Scout had to wonder how their skeletons didn’t swap places with their skin, but despite how violently aggressive the mess before him was the pair had the expressions that this was the highlight of their lives. Spy wordlessly begging Sniper to continued powerful, rhythmic, furious thrusts and Sniper supplied, making the happiest noises imaginable to man.

Somewhere in Spy’s blinding lust, clouded eyes fixed on Scout for just a moment before Sniper roughly grabbed him under his jaw and kissed him, aggressively letting their tongues battle more than their teeth for the first time that night and then the hand moved so it grabbed Spy’s hips and slammed them with Sniper’s and his other unoccupied hand started to pump Spy’s mostly ignored cock and Spy started to thrash and writhe before finally giving up orgasm throes in favor of just arching into Sniper’s body and a very broken scream rattled out of the man’s chest he came finally being allowed to let his release splatter over their bellies. Sniper devoured most of the noise in the kiss but it was still a wonder that they hadn’t woken anyone else. Sniper let out a muted howl and his thrusts finally stalled with a satisfied groan.

It took the men a long moment of breathing and recuperating and shuddering in one another’s arms before either was able to pull away and without a word they went about replacing what they had messed up after cleaning themselves up enough to examine 8ktheir bleeding wounds and taking out glass and splinters and reclothing. Not quite going so far as to vacuum the rug but made a feeble attempt at recentering the billiard board and placing all the balls onto its center, save the eightball naturally.

Once a quite nod was exchanged between them and some soft conversation Sniper slipped into the cool night to go find Medic and see how many questions he would have to answer to get patched up.

Spy, utterly wrecked but feeling energised anyhow, approached the Scout’s place frozen on the stairwell. Leaning on the hand bars, gazing into Scout’s sapphire blue eyes as the young man blinked as he processed.

“What the actual flying fuck just happened??” He asked finally Spy’s expression went cold.

“You saw nothing. Do you understand me boy?” Scout looked a little bewildered at the Spy’s stern tone.

“But…”

“No. You saw nothing. At. All. Understood?” Scout nodded numbly and turned and sprintied back up the staircase. Into the dark recesses of his quarters, he only ever told one other about what he witnessed.

She appeared in a small burst of flame, her skin was a deep red, similarly colored wings spread from her back and help a whip in one hand and the other always rested on her hip. She had purple chain woven undergarments that barely covered anything at all. She also had a thin spiked tail that curled around her strong legs, her sharp canines prelude to gorgeous sapphire eyes with a protruding nose that was curved gorgeously. Her fingers and toes tipped with black claws and she stepped almost silently, long black hair covering more of her skin than her actual outfit did. She stepped towards the edge of Scout’s bed with a sway in her hips 

“You look upset sugar.” She kneeled by the head of the bed reaching out to trace a warm line up the boy’s cheek. “What’s bothering you?”

Scout scoffed, “I’m the opposite of upset sweet cheeks.” Her seductive gaze wandered around the youth’s body,

“Of course sugar, you just look… excited.”

“You know the guy I’ve been talkin’ ‘bout?” She blinked up at him dark freckles spotting her face

“The demon hunter?” 

“Maybe...” She offered a beautiful smile

“Ah of course. The one who you’ve been fawning over for weeks sweetie?” Scout blushed

“Yea, that one.”

“What happened?” She folded her arms under her chin and blinked innocently up at him, looking almost… eager?

“I caught him and masked asshole going at it like the world was ending.”

“Oh, really sugar? I thought you said they separated?”

“I thought they did, but apparently not.” She hummed

“Hm, I see, would you like me to kiss you better?” Scout laughed

“Not tonight sugartits I got other things to think about.”

“Did you tell them about our little… meetings?” Her gaze hardened

“Of course not!” Scout blocked

“Have you told anyone of these?” Her cat-like eyes narrowed

“Only Brivath.” Her tail flicked, pleased.

“Good.” She kissed his forehead “I’ll let you think about your boyish fantasies.” Scout sighed and playfully shoved her away  “Good boy.” She cooed pinching his cheek lovingly. Disappearing in a wisp of smoke.

Scout stared at the roof for a long while after that, wondering why there was a pit of seeming corruption opening up in his stomach after the succubus left him every time she visited.


	4. Forgivness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we got the second sex scene, this time a lot nicer, Spy's just an idiot.

The fourth day Spy was completely comatose. Waking up on his couch in the common room and his entire body was on fire, his aged bones, not used to the amount of aggression it had seen. His hair matted together from the liquids that had dried over it, thankfully covered by the mask, despite not wanting to move in the slightest he had been the first to awaken and took the opportunity to shower and examine his wounds, none looked infected but he went in to see Medic anyways just in case. He was grateful for Medic laughing playfully at Spy but not asking questions when Spy stopped in to properly clean his injuries. Only commented,

“Well it looks like you two made up.” but didn't ask for details. 

It was when Medic made this comment that Spy realized, that Sniper’s fury the night prior could’ve been the way the man said his goodbyes,  _ shit _ . Now his panic wasn’t inconvenience driven. Now he was scared. He had just barely begun to realise how much he loved Sniper but now he had gone and messed it up so bad he may never come back and Spy hated how much it hurt him to think he might not get another chance with the man, despite how desperately he wanted to try again to be better for the man who had been so good to him, it was in the midst of his panic that an idea came to him, perhaps a very idiotic idea, but one he very much liked, despite the commitment involved.

The sixth day Pyro was incredibly upset about the destruction of the billiards board, even more so when Sniper, who without looking up from what he was doing on his phone, used it was sort of a chair with the way it half stood on two legs and slumped to meet the ground made an easy sitting place for the marksman, who hadn’t even so much as looked at Spy since their night together, but didn’t pin the board, or the destruction of the eight ball on the Frenchman, and claimed that he had been the one who ‘accidently tripped on the billiards board while eating chips, salsa and sour cream in the dark.’ Spy continued to have Sniper as his one and only thought as the growing pit of terror grew inside of him, he knew he couldn’t live without Sniper anymore, and he even if he could he most certainly didn’t want to run from his problems. Again. As such he clung to what courage he could muster and held there like his life depended on it.

The seventh, and final agonizing day of waiting went by uneventfully until late in the evening when most of the team was drinking and Spy was watching, leaning with one hand on the air hockey table, the other resting on his hip as he watched Medic chug down another shot thanks to a game of ‘never have I ever’ and the question being something along the lines of ‘never have I ever broken out of jail.’ and Spy remembered quite clearly the first time Medic had attempted that particular feat.

While watching the games he hadn’t actually touched the alcohol, despite its calming effect on him, he wanted to be sober for Sniper’s judgment.

The second part of Sniper’s forgiveness started as a simple hand on Spy’s elbow that led to his hip. Spy looked and was surprised to find Sniper meeting his eyes with a cool blue gaze, despite having been waiting for it all day.

“Van.” He murmured softly. Spy surpressed a smile.

“Give me just a moment.” Sniper nodded and his desired warmth slipped away, leaving him cold, he swallowed after a moment and followed, picking up his ‘plan’ from his quarters along the way.

He approached the lit van shakily not sure how stupid he was about to look, using an unoccupied hand to pull off his mask and letting it come to rest in the cool desert sand. The incubus knew he shouldn’t have been in the bar almost a decade ago but here he was, like a dumbass with the most cliche thing he had ever thought of. He carried a small box of chocolates (Hey the marksman always had a sweet tooth for chocolate, Spy knew that much.) and a little bouquet of flowers, ones he had found to be native to Australia, and weren’t after human flesh (thankfully) and that he knew Sniper had been particularly fond of. It was a dumb idea, but maybe looking like a complete fool would prove his sincerity.

Spy managed to swallow the lump of anxiety that had settled in his throat and knocked. Getting a response immediately unlike the last time. Sniper opened the door, looking as, if not more nervous than Spy and his eyes scanned wildly over Spy, who tried not to shift as Sniper’s expression changed slightly.

“What’cha got there?” Sniper asked after a moment, taking note that Spy had in fact removed the mask as he had asked.

“Just, a token of my apology?” Spy managed after computing all the ways he could have phrased it. Sniper smirked.

“‘parently you paid more attention than I gave ya credit for.” He sounded pleased. Genuinely surprised and excited about this tribute. Spy shrugged like it was normal for him and presented his offerings to Sniper,

“You don’t… have to open them now,” Spy mumbled, Sniper quirked an eyebrow and took the gifts in strong hands.

“What, you don’t want any?” He asked stepping aside to allow Spy in, to put the flowers in a safer place than the open. Spy waited for a verbal invitation, in case it was misreading of some kind. Sniper reappeared with the dark box of chocolates, “You ain’t tryin’ ta spike my candies are ya mate?” His fingers playing with the lid, curious now at Spy’s comment. Spy shook his head. “Than why…” He got the box to open and revealed its contents. His eyes widened and his jaw went slack. Spy smiled sheepishly and looked at the ground, shifting his feet “You…” Sniper looked at the gift and then at Spy “How did you...?”

Spy smiled and decided to preserve Medic and Sniper’s friendship with one last tiny white lie, “You aren’t as sly as you think you are Amoureux.” Sniper blinked,

“Umm.. wow.. Come in…” Sniper said and stepped aside. Spy stepped in, quite surprised to find all of Spy’s material possessions had been left untouched. Sniper set the box down on his glass coffee table between two leather couches and sat down in one, his pointer fingers bridging over his nose. “You’re kidding.” He mumbled more to himself more than anything. Spy despite remaining standing, moved over to him, crouched in front of him and very gently pulled Sniper’s hands away from his tired face.

The Sniper’s short brown hair looked sloppily brushed into place, his shadows were so deep under his eyes, the ivory color of pronounced cheekbones poked through thin pale skin. His eyes were wide with shock and his mouth was half-open. His well-groomed sideburns and facial hair left untouched for a few days. “So soon?” Spy cupped Sniper’s tired, but still expertly crafted face in his hands.

“If given the chance bushman I will run away. I don’t want that. I don’t know what you’ve spent your week thinking about but I’ve been spending mine wishing and wanting to be by your side no matter what happens. I don’t know why you didn’t kill me  that first night but Mon Dieu it gave me time to fall in love with my hunter and I wouldn’t have it any other way.” He pressed their foreheads together smiling slightly when Sniper’s eyes flickered closed “I’m sorry for hurting you before.” He allowed his own eyes to shut. “I love you.” Sniper sighed and wrapped an arm around the small of Spy’s back and pulled him up into the demon hunter’s lap

“I’m the biggest idiot on this damn planet.” He grumbled and pulled Spy’s face down to kiss him allowing Spy to reciprocate. “God I wish I hated you.” He growled when they broke apart for air. “But fuck, I love you.” Spy smirked

“Well, we can both agree on that.” He purred

“For once.” Spy’s smirk became a full smile and nuzzled into Sniper’s neck

“So… yes or no?” Spy asked after a moment of peaceful, almost perfect, silence

“Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes, you idiot.” Sniper said firmly and squeezed Spy’s body to him “But last chance, understand? You try that shit again and you better start packing.”  Spy laughed wrapped his arms around Sniper’s neck to steady himself as Sniper used one hand to reach out and take one of the actual chocolate eyes lighting up when the taste washed over his tongue. “Hmmm…” he closed his eyes and nuzzled into Spy’s chest. A time passed by with just them sitting and enjoying the treaty they had reached.

Spy squeaked when a cold hand managed to wriggle past his silk shirt and pressed against a pectoralis. Sniper snickered and began working a knot out of the muscle with skilled fingers. “You were stressed ‘bout this weren't cha?” Spy nodded and relaxed into the man’s arms, a few moments after Sniper soothed the muscle down his hand traveled lower

“And you call me the perverted one…” Spy teased feeling Sniper’s body rise in anticipation. Sniper snorted,

“Guess who I learned that from?” Spy chuckled 

“All I ask is that you’re nice this time, savage bushman.” Sniper smiled and responded simply with a,

“Well I ain’t angry anymore an’ I got a bed so that shouldn’t be a problem. You like me takin’ ya now?” 

“I’m an incubus, I like everything.” Spy tried to counter.

“Don’t lie.” Sniper thwarted Spy’s plans, simply recalling attempt to have sex in the Everglades. Spy sighed and playfully rolled his eyes

“Yes. I do.” Sniper laughed quietly and continued to his work pressing and kissing knots out of Spy’s skin. Spy purred happily at the treatment, after the last time’s rough and tumble manner, not that he begrudged Sniper that, as he usually didn’t want gentle but tonight, gentle sounded just fine to him.

As such Sniper proceeded uninterrupted. Moving his strong arms under the incubus and he kissed him, pleasantly surprised (though maybe he shouldn't have been) Spy reciprocated the kiss immediately, suddenly being heaved up by his partner off the couch and guiding them to Sniper’s master bedroom of sorts.

Unlike most campers, Sniper had a van that was spacious enough to be a two-person apartment, and instead of a bunk tucked into the wall, as Spy had seen before in other vans, Sniper had a real bed in his, and with the team’s engineer’s help he even had running water so he could shower, do laundry, cook etc. entirely out in the van instead of the base where everyone else resided.

Sniper instead of harshly tossing Spy onto his bed, as Spy had anticipated he lazily kicked the door closed, not turning to fix it when it creaked back ajar to allow light from the main room to trickle in. Choosing rather to press Spy into the mattress with his own body, never breaking the kiss for an instant until Spy, the control freak he was, pressed gloved hands into Sniper’s chest and maybe a hint of magic, to ask him to roll onto his back and Spy followed, straddling the man. Sniper grunted but allowed it, running his hands down Spy’s sides while Spy leaned over the man and placed kisses on the Australian’s neck happily grinding against him lazily, pleased to find the tension in Sniper’s pants becoming exponentially greater due to Spy humping and a smug look spread over his face.

Spy ran his hands down Sniper’s chest and unbuttoned his shirt running his long spindly fingers through patches of thin hair on Sniper’s chest pressing thumbs into sturdy muscle beneath and feeling a pounding heartbeat deeper still. Sniper rumbled happily, slowly grinding Spy’s still fully clothed hips against the tension in Sniper’s own. Spy soothed him down with a kiss and proceeded to do the same with the man’s hair with his hand, softly undoing his partner’s belt, and with some help from the larger Australian, managed to shimmy the sharpshooter’s jeans to another corner without their owner and Spy resumed his lazy movements on his lover who glared at him with no anger behind it,

“If ya want me to be nice you can’t be a tease!” He complained barely resisting the urge to buck up against the other as a way of saying he was ready. Spy puffed impishly and let his lover suffer a moment more before finally allowing his own body to be stripped down by an eager Sniper, but insisted on resting on the marksman’s belly despite some lazy pawing from the Australian.

Spy reached for the nightstand and fumbled with a drawer and withdrew a midsized container from it, not bothering to close the furniture again afterward since Sniper excitedly nuzzled into Spy’s body when he saw him reach for it, but Spy wasn’t done with his play just yet.

Spy a wiry snake, displayed himself to Sniper, opening his legs so his partner could see everything he had missed during their week-long separation, making a show of slicking up a finger, and working it inside of himself, letting out a small  _ slightly _ exaggerated whimper when it breached him. With that final taunt Sniper reared up, still keeping the rouge in his lap, caught Spy’s throat with his mouth, and where the Frenchman expected teeth, he instead got soft lips, and the hot tongue returned to the column of Spy’s neck urged him on and Spy allowed his facade to drop, knowing that Sniper was well beyond sufficiently teased he slid a second finger inside of himself a softer cry rattling its way out of his body, he was still incredibly tight and it took some work to open himself.

After a time Spy started to look at Sniper’s length with a critical eye, trying to decide if he needed a third finger. Sniper nuzzled into Spy’s ear purring softly.

“I suggest ya try four.” the marksman advised.

“I suggest trying to take yourself for what you are.” Spy retorted adding a third digit to his body, this time having to work it in besides its companions, “You only needed three.” Sniper scoffed and took Spy unoccupied hand in his own, his large fingers dwarfing the lithe rouge’s slimmer build. Spy ignored this and pulled his hands away from both himself and Sniper, gently going to adjust himself and Sniper’s length, positioning his lover just under his entrance. Sniper nuzzled him aggressively again.

“If you hurt yourself…”  Spy kissed him to shut him up and began to lower himself

Spy stopped breathing as he was stretched unbearably, he let out a pained whine and in a moment of panic, stopped breathing and must have clenched his muscles around his partner because searing pain shot up his spine.

“You were right! You were right!” he whimpered and Sniper sighed and must have taken some pity on the man since he helped soothe him back off. Cooing softly to relax him only commenting once Spy caught his breath again, gently sliding his palm underneath Spy, fingers gently tracing Spy's hole,

“Good job ya dumbass.” he scolded and Spy whimpered pitifully, “It's a miracle you haven’t killed yourself tryna get laid.” Sniper sighed and drew his fingers away and examined them and glanced over Spy again, “Good you’re not bleeding, just bloody stupid.” He kissed Spy neck letting Spy weakly run his hands through his hair “You alright?” he asked after a moment of recollecting Spy’s pain had ebbed away, thankfully. Spy nodded into the man's neck, grateful for his soft touches, despite his teasing. “Wanna try again or you wanna call it a night? Never heard ya admitting you were wrong like that before.”

“I’m still… figuring that out.” Spy huffed, doubting taking responsibility for his stupid mistakes would ever come easy for him. Sniper smiled and nuzzled him softly.

“Understood.” He assured the rouge, “So, what do you want from me tonight?” Spy didn’t give a verbal response he just reached between their bodies and found Sniper’s length and gave it a stroke with his fist to give Sniper an idea of what the Frenchman wanted. “... Alright but I’m gonna help ya this time, don’t want you actually hurting yourself.” Sniper acknowledged. Pressing a pair of lube slick fingers inside of Spy, pausing when Spy twitched, surprised at the cold intrusion but nothing more. Going so far as to press him back into the mattress as encouragement.

Once Sniper was sure Spy was alright, he began to work Spy open, slowly and gently, taking his time to not only to properly go through the process but also to repay the teasing he had received, waiting far past how long he needed to before slipping in a third finger grazing Spy’s prostate with each movement until the rouge was a whimpering, whining mess atop him. 

Finally, very carefully letting Spy pull away from his lover's chest so he sat up straight, Sniper slipped out his fingers

“Ready love?” he murmured accent thickened with his lust. Spy nodded drawing his hips away enough so Sniper could stroke his own cock and slather lube over it before resting Spy's hips in above Sniper’s straining length, the Australian allowing Spy to wriggle down enough to allow just the head to touch his entrance murmuring soft reassurance as Spy slowly began to lower himself onto his cock. Closing his eyes and taking a breath to steady himself as he did. This time went much smoother and Spy only felt minimal discomfort that he knew to be within an acceptable limit, especially since he was so new to being taken like this. Sniper clawed at the sheet beneath him, groaning softly as he finally got what he had been teased with for much longer than necessary.

Spy tried to grit his teeth against the noises any movement attempted to force out of him, but tiny gasps slithered out from between his teeth anyways.

“God, Sniper…” He growled opening an eye once he had Sniper as deep as their bodies would allow them. Sniper huffed in response and ran his fingers down Spy’s flanks adoringly.

“You alright?” The marksman murmured Spy nodded, “Good.” He nuzzled ran his fingers down the man’s hips. “Whenever you’re ready.” Spy rumbled a vague acknowledgment and took a moment more to adjust, before beginning to rock on the man’s hips. 

The reaction was immediate, Sniper whined heavily and without thinking bucked up into Spy’s warmth, making Spy cry out but encourage the motion and together with Spy shifting up along Sniper’s length when Sniper recoiled and drifting back down when Sniper filled Spy back up with him, certainly not at the level of aggression they had had before, if anything it was sweet and gentle, with Spy the one setting the pace, and Sniper’s hands roaming and relearning his lover’s body.

Spy thrust his hips forward suddenly, wailing as Sniper’s cock ram into his prostate and his already tight hole griped around Sniper’s shaft harder, desperate to feel the ecstasy that the motion of thrusting against that spot offered.

Spy repeated the roll of his hips a high pitched gasp forcing its way out of him every time the electrifying pleasure shot up and down his spine. Sniper moaned at each passing, small shudders working up his torso as he forced his body to be mostly still underneath Spy, but it proved a challenge for the usually patient marksman, his form had grown accustomed to fucking (or being fucked by) Spy hard and rough and mean, but this, this was the opposite, it was love making and it was a patience Sniper had never known, and his frame struggled to cooperate with his commands.

“You’re enjoying this aren’t you?” Spy noted, almost cheekily after a heavier hiss. Sniper took Spy by the back of his neck and kissed him, whining into the kiss when Spy reciprocated around a loving chuckle.

“Fuck you’re good…” Sniper managed to grind out.

“You say that like I wasn’t before.” Spy jabbed playfully. Sniper shot a half-hearted glare at him and kissed him again to silence him, thrusting a little faster and taking Spy’s member in hand and pumping it in time with their thrusts and that drowned another amused comment as it formed in his larynx.

It didn’t take much of ravenous clashing of tongues and hips before Spy pulled back only to bury his face under Sniper's jaw, growling out curses into his lover’s throat, body stiffened and with a few more strokes of Snipers hand and he came with a muffled cry, ass clenching hard around his lover’s cock. Pushing a, “Fuck, Spook!” from Sniper and he hilted himself in Spy as he joined the rouge in climax, Spy’s cum painting their stomachs, while Sniper’s permeated the space not occupied by his twitching, aching cock.

Coming down from the dopamine high Sniper smirked at Spy who basked in the catharsis of his orgasm. Spy smiled back and they allowed their lungs to catch up with them before Spy pulled away with a soft sigh from both men.

“You okay?” Sniper murmured, wrapping arms around the Spy and settling him down on his back in the bed, running his tongue over the Frenchman’s belly. Lapping the seed away from his skin peacefully. Allowing the rouge to relax, Spy hummed and ran fingers through his suitor’s hair

“Oui.” He managed.

“Good.” Sniper, satisfied with his work, nuzzled underneath spy’s chin, rumbling sweet adoration to his Spook. The last thing spy heard is a quite “I love you.” Before drifting off into the most peaceful dreams he’d had in weeks.


	5. Not so happy reunions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Sniper and Scout create some plans.

The next morning Spy woke up without a single ache or pain to speak of. A rarity after sleeping on a rock hard bed for a week and with his usual intimacies with Sniper. Which morning, very human Spy hated horny, incubus, late night Spy for loving it so much. Along with the lack of physical pain and a full night’s rest for once, now that Scout’s pheromones didn’t overrun his system so much that even if he  _ did  _ manage to fall asleep he still dreamt of the boy's activities. Which was truly creepy now that he knew of the boy's origins. But he was free of that curse. For now at least

In fact, the only other warmth in a 5-mile radius was a still fast asleep Sniper with his face buried in a pillow and snoring just slightly because of it. Spy, after a moment's surprise, smiled and wriggled his way under Sniper’s arm and pressed kisses into Sniper’s face until the man sleepily turned onto his side and blinked up at him.

“Hey…” he muttered rubbing his eyes. “You're up early…” he grunted and pawed for his phone to check said time and shrunk back into the dark covers when the brightness seared his vision. Spy’s own, actual, clock said it to be 8:00. Just in time to shower and join the other men at breakfast if they wanted to catch it. If not they could stay in the van where it was warm and just the two of them, and they could just lay together and cuddle, or whatever they wanted to do.

Spy ran his fingers through the man’s messy hair smiling softly down at him as the man woke up properly. Eventually, Sniper just gave up and bumped his head into Spy’s thigh lovingly and looked quite pleased not to be scolded when Spy realized he wasn't trying to be sexual and was just cuddling. Sniper, having a burst of productivity after the night’s events had gotten redressed in a white tank top, his black fingerless leather gloves and some wool (or maybe silk Spy couldn't quite tell.) boxers. Having recurring trouble deciding if he was too hot or too cold at night and compromising between the two. 

Spy, on the other hand, had no such energy had essentially rolled over and gone to sleep. Being back in more familiar territory made it much easier to sleep.

Spy began to work his hands to Sniper’s neck, then his collar, and finally, his chest. Appreciating suddenly how powerful they were under his fingers, sure Spy had gotten eyefuls of strong abdominals, rippling biceps, and well-defined pectorals but never before had he really thought to reach out and touch them. They were tense and knotted under his touch, it began to occur to Spy why Sniper had felt used, Spy had always gotten whatever he needed to feel better if he was stressed but Sniper never having his own aches tended to. Spy began to knead at some of the tension he found. Feeling Sniper rumbling excitedly at the attention.

“What’s going on with ya?” Sniper asked finally his voice heavy but only because of his physical troubles.

“Just saying hello.” Spy responded brow furrowing as his talented, disciplined hands found a large twist and pressed palms into it. Suddenly very grateful for his training in many forms. His many ways of alleviation, being a perk that came with. Especially with the borderline godly body laid out before him, sunkissed skin shimmering and twitching with its owner’s breathing.

“Yeah?” Spy nodded despite having turned Sniper turned on his side to stroke the man’s pronounced scapulae. Received a hazy hum from the hunter.

“Oui.” Sniper managed a tiny toothy grin.

“I really hope I ain't dreaming again.” he cooed. Spy pinched and twisted out a knot in a tiny muscle fiber at that moment making Sniper hiss in equal parts pain and relief. “Thank god.” Spy smiled and, satisfied with his work, traveled lower, rubbing hands up the larger man’s spine and here it pop as he did so.

“You’re getting old Charmant.” Spy crowed. Sniper shot him a half-hearted glare.

“I’m younger than you Spook!”. Spy smirked.

“I find that hard to believe.” Sniper playfully cuffed him, bring his hand down and gripping hair when he got within range and pulled Spy down so he could nuzzle into the man’s throat. Wrapping his arms around Spy’s chest and held him close as the incubus drew patterns in the Australian’s skin with the pads of his fingers, having been careful not to use claw tips. “Is this what you wanted mon amour?” Spy asked after he had lazily drawn out their names in Sniper’s back.

“It’s a start.”

“What does that mean?” Spy blinked a little taken aback, Sniper  _ had  _ asked Spy for more loving attention than sexual right?

“It means that one time ain't gonna fix everything. But this is a good start.” Sniper rumbled, clarifying.

“Are you happier like this?” Sniper nodded into the man

“Much.”

“Good.” After a long time of Sniper acclimatizing to the feel of Spy’s body against his, he pulled away.

“Doc told me ya wanted to ask for my help… what did ya have in mind?” Sniper said finally stepping out of bed and heading towards the bathroom, snatching a towel from a shelf on his way. Spy noted that perhaps covering for Medic the night before hadn’t been necessary but was grateful for Medic’s encouraging them to communicate in the beta phase of their relationship.

“Mon fils.” The spy said without thinking to translate

“Your what?” Spy heard hard screeching of the shower turning on and considered whether it was too upfront to join him in morning activities. Determined it would be and leaned back on his elbows until the man returned. “Your what?” Sniper repeated. Fussing his wild, dripping hair with a hand towel, having already redressed in his typical black jacket, blue t-shirt, and black jeans. Much in contrast to Spy's deeper color choices. Sniper's stormy blue eyes slightly glassed over from either sleep and the steam of the shower. 

“My son.” Spy translated cooly moving to brush past the Australian hunter for his own shot at the shower. The Sniper yawned lazily but flashed a hand out and caught Spy’s hip as he moved past and pulled the still streaking man to him, nuzzling into his distastefully ruffled hair without an obvious care in the world. Spy, after a moment’s reluctance softly ran his fingers down the buttons of the man’s vest.

“What’s goin’ with him?” Sniper asked after a moment's pause to appreciate Spy willingness to allow him the time they had to themselves.

“You know too?” Spy asked, having expected the next question to be ‘who is that?’ But Sniper laughed

“Hun everyone but you and the boy know he’s yours, he looks and acts just like you.” Sniper chuckled, letting Spy go finally.

“Well. I know  _ now _ .” Spy puffed, irritated by both Sniper and Medic’s teasing, he had chosen to not know his son, partially out of fear for himself, partially because he didn't want to become his mother and indulge his demon heritage in slanting his moral window any more than it already had. He had never expected the child to live past infancy, let alone meet it. Ever. “He’s having a slut problem.” Sniper blinked at the derogative.

“Of the… demon variety?” Spy nodded.

“I was raised with class. I don’t use that term lightly. My father was born to a prostitute after all.” Sniper smiled.

“I’ll talk to the kid about it.” Sniper looked over Spy’s scarred skin. “Don’t worry about it, do whatcha need to yeah?” Spy smirked and rounded the corner into the bathroom.

Sniper, now alone rolled his neck and strolled innocently to a small oddity in one of the walls of the van, slowly twisting a lock that looked as a small imperfection in the metal welding.

Spy, in the time the demon hunter had known him, had been the most curious man the hunter would ever come across. Knowing full well the incubi’s (and his mother for that matter) reputation of being so investigative and knowledgeable of his surroundings that the hunter had gone to great lengths to conceal his most deadly of weapons from the demon. Who if he had discovered the blade, the arrows and the bullets would have likely had the impulse to touch them, which, the demon hunter knew quite well, would turn the Cambion into a small pile of scattered ashes on the floor, as they were specifically designed by Sniper, and enchanted by a mage, to kill a demon before it could kill its hunter. Paired with the fact that quickest way to a man’s heart was through the third and fourth rib, a demon’s (especially a true one) heart might be somewhere else or under hide, wings, spines or otherwise. So the jagged blade he used frequently against lower class demons punctured through whatever he needed it to.

The bow was used only with greater dragons, the arrows capable of puncturing scales, hide, muscle and bone, silently and efficiently, allowing him to take out a wing before the animal realised he was there.

His rifle was used for most anything else Sniper was well aware of the hypocrisy, the hypocrisy by which, he hunted by choice, instead of being bound to one of the many clans, who killed demons and any like them without mercy, control or no. Possessed or no.

So Sniper hunted them alone. Because of that, he knew Spy and Medic had control of their monsters, Spy at least partial control of his abilities. Medic control over his demon, despite its devastating effects to his body, instead of killing them as most would, Sniper kept them by his side as companions and friends, just in case something went catastrophically wrong on either end.

Since he had choice he also could choose to help young Cambions like the Scout break free of their demon heritage instead of allowing them to become a slave to the hell bound creatures, or perhaps more merciful than ignorance that frequently became of quarter blooded or less demons, slay them if they had no possession of sanity. Thankfully, while annoying, Scout wasn’t insane.

The pyro on the other hand….

He shook himself free of his thoughts, brushed a thin layer of dust off his blade, unsheathed his true machete from his belt and replaced the jagged dagger with it, settling his new gear in a sheathe.

The sheathe, was also enchanted to help dampen the aura the blade, gun, or arrow, so the Sniper could lure his prey into range and destroy it without it ever knowing what happened.

Sniper, now properly equipped, then stepped out into the New Mexico sands. He stepped through the threshold into the deserted courtyard of the building complex the team resided in. He knew the team would be eating breakfast. He started towards the mess hall. His eyes tracking a wisp of smoke on the top of the quarters, at first he dismissed it as Spy but recalled leaving the pompous man to his shower.

He blinked any thoughts away and stared hard at the long curling smoke. Blinked again and swore he saw the smoke move like a hand being brought to her face and she blew him a warm kiss, without anymore thought he ended up in the mess hall, eyes swarmed with the sudden information dump from comfortable darkness, sighed and shook cobwebs away and went to find Scout.

He found the young man examining the broken billiards board. “Whatcha doin’ kid?” He asked, crouching beside the young man.

“How D'ya manage this?” the boy ran fingers over the broken stub of a leg. Sniper laughed,

“Almost killing my man” he purred, “So I heard your having some girl problems.” he said quietly. Scout looked at him with a quirked eyebrow.

“There aren’t any girls here to have problems with.” But his cheeks flushed, giving him away, “Okay well… you won't believe me if I tell ya what’s going on.”

“I’m listening kiddo.” The boy looked up at him, Sniper recognized how striking alike they boy and his father were, same sapphire blue eyes and shape of the face.

“It’s just…” the boy paused, “Sometimes when I’m tryna get laid, I have no chance with the person and suddenly they're on their knees, sucking me off, or somethin’. I thought I was just charming as fuck for a while but it started happening when I had absolutely zero chance, or they weren’t my type, or they were really shy or I’d known them for a long time. Or  _ whatever.  _ It was like magic and I got scared.” Sniper chuckled at the magic bit. Scout glared but continued, “So one day, all the sudden, this beautiful girl with the _ biggest  _ boobs I had ever seen shows up in my room and tells me there’s something special ‘bout me and that she was gon’ teach me how special I was.” __

____

“Did you…. well, have sex with her?” Sniper asked, Scout shook his head earnestly

____

“I was sorta freakin’ out man! This beautiful girl just showed up while I was in the middle of me rubbin’ one out over the thought of a man.” Sniper smirked. He really was just like his dad. Blatantly sharing intimate stories no matter whom he was talking to. “I was just glad she wasn’t my grandma or something. My mum’s mum would’ve had a heart attack. Masterbating  _ and  _ sexual attracted to both men and women! Would you believe!” Sniper hid his cringe behind a pained smile. The issue was she  _ was  _ his grandmother, just on his father’s side, instead of his mother’s. “Ain’t met my pops or his family.” Scout commented idly, not seeming upset or at peace with the thought.

____

Sniper sighed and motioned to a mostly intact couch and waited for Scout to sit before he started, “Well I got good and bad news for ya.” Scout looked at him strangely.

____

“I’m crazy ain’t I? Seein things an’ shit.” Sniper shook his head.

____

“No, no your suspicions and seeing her, are all very real. But trust me I know the feeling.” Scout raised an eyebrow. “Well, I live with a bunch of demons, and plan on living with them for another couple centuries.” Sniper said matter-of-factly.  _ Teenagers _ .

____

“Wut?” Scout stared trying to do the math on human lifespan in his head,

____

“I have a rifle that takes the life force out of any demon I slay with it and, essentially, adds that to my own time. I’ll be here a long while.”

____

“Yer pretty damn good with that rifle, I’ll give ya.” Sniper bowed mockingly. “Anywho. What’s the bad news then?”

____

Sniper paused a beat, “Well your ‘friend’ is a succubus. A very dangerous one at that--”

____

“Well, I figured that much out!!” Scout protested Sniper put up a finger to shush him.

____

“And you are special, in a good way, there’s just one tiny issue. She’s trying to use your abilities against people.” He paused trying to explain what had happened gently but get the point across. “You are much like one of her kind, you are, at least quarter succubus.” Scout’s jaw dropped, “Which means you  _ are _ using magic to get your way with people.” 

____

Scout looked horrified.  _ Good on his mother _ . Spy could have a hard time determining how much magic was too much magic, (his mother teaching him to use his powers, but not necessarily control them.) Or when magic was inappropriate for a situation

____

Spy was beyond saving, he would have to work for his sanity back. But Sniper could still stop the succubus before she took Scout down the same path.

____

“But that means I…” Sniper rested his hand on his shoulder.

____

“Not exactly. Well… sort of.” Scout ran his fingers through his hair and pulled up at its roots hard, biting his lower lip so hard it bled. “Well, we can still change how it goes okay?” Scout looked horrified beyond belief.

____

“I… I raped them without even knowing it… Jesus Christ.” Sniper ran blunt nails gently over the boy’s spine.

____

“That’s why we can still… well, not fix it per say. But make sure it never happens again, alright?” Scout stared blankly at the floor. “I just need you to let me help you get out of this before she teaches you how to use that power and not how to stop it again. Okay? I have an idea and I think it’ll work, you just gotta roll with me here.” Scout nodded glumly. Sitting upright again.

____

“Let’s hear it.” 

____

Sniper began to unsheathe the knife and Scout flinched away

____

“Ow! Put it away!” He hissed and Sniper did.

____

“Well, my plan is…” Scout nodded with each sentence his face stern and attentive. “But whatever you do, don’t touch the knife. You will die. Got it?” Scout, now having perked up again nodded excitedly. 

____

“So one a totally unrelated note, one man to another. Wanna go get lunch sometime?” Scout blurted making Sniper snort.

____

“Sorry kiddo, if I wasn’t already committed I’d totally do it.” Scout’s eyes popped almost out of his head.  “I can’t go have lunch with ya, but I know who I think you’d like and who could teach you to control your powers correctly if you asked him nicely.”

____

Scout screwed his eyes shut, “Please don't say Spy. Guys hot as hell under that mask, but still an asshole.” Sniper laughed and without thinking said,

____

“Why would I set you up with my Fiancé?” Scout started, while Sniper internally cursed himself for not thinking, not having planned to tell who he was dating to solely because Spy might not like it known he was fully committed to anything human.

____

“But I thought you…” 

____

“People make up.” Sniper said plainly.

____

“Yeah but you ignored each other for a week and all the sudden...?”

____

“I’m an idiot. I know.”Scout scoffed.

____

“Y’all know this gon’ end badly for ya right?” Scout said, like he knew any better.

____

“I know.”

____

“mmmmkay just so ya know yer an idiot.”

____

“Yup.” Sniper muttered, “But that’s none of your business, so let’s talk about something that is.” Scout rolled his eyes. But listened, “You need someone who’s going to be able to help you control your abilities, to show you how to use your gifts and use them without hurting people, okay?”

____

“What you getting at?”

____

“I’m sayin’ you aren’t the only demonkin here.”

____

“‘Ell I know ‘Bout Medic too.” Sniper smiled

____

“That's what I was about to seggust. Medic has been alone for a long time and I know he’s quite knowledgeable about how to control demonic entities.”

____

“‘ight I’ve thought ‘bout him from time to time, how do I convince him to think the same?”

____

“I got just the thing for ya.” Sniper explained the easiest way to get Medic to do anything.

____

After the explanation, their conversation drained into Scout thinking things over.

____

“Did you ever know my dad? I mean most people offer sympathies for never having met my father, but my mum always avoided it, kinda like you do.” Scout said finally. Sniper sighed, hoping the boy wouldn’t ask that question of all things. He undid the clasp that holster the knife and sheath, sat down across the boy, set the equipment in his lap, pulled it from its leather, examined the runes on its blade.

____

“You deserve to know the truth. It’s only fair to you. He is the reason you’re here now, no? I'll try to answer honestly, ‘kay? But I get to say ‘no’ if I don’t wanna answer somethin’”

____

Scout looked at him hopefully, “Really? You’d do that for me?” Sniper nodded, slowly

____

“He certainly won’t.” Sniper said, “I would like you to know the truth rather than what anyone else might tell you.” a pause “Just it wasn’t me who told ya okay? He isn't totally at peace with what he did either.”

____

“Do you know him?” Scout started simple instead of going straight for the throat.

____

“Yes.”

____

A pause, “Is he nice?”

____

“Like anyone, he can be a little bitchy every now and again, but generally? Yes.”

____

“Do I look like him?” Sniper had never lifted his eyes from his blade.

____

“More than you’ll ever know.”

____

“Is he my demon parent?” Scout asked, but already knowing the answer.

____

“Is your mother?”

____

“Do you know my mother?” he suddenly needed to settle a creeping thought.

____

“Yes.”

____

“Are you my father by any chance?” Sniper chuckled bitterly,

____

“No. Me and your mother never liked each other much. Well... thats not true. We were, enemies that happened to settle our diffrences in more... close contact. But it wasn't until your father arrived that we split ways.” Scout nodded

____

“Why didn’t you get along?”

____

“We were re-introduced to one another when your father said that I was his new boyfriend. Even though it wasn’t true at the time.”

____

“Did you date my dad?” Scout’s hair on the back of his neck prickled as he thought about it.

____

“Not really.”

____

“You don’t have to answer this one, hormones are talking, but did you have sex with him?”

____

“I have, yes.” Scout flinched but was morbidly curious anyways

____

“Was he good?” 

____

“No comment.”

____

“Did he rape her?”

____

“Your mum?” Scout nodded and Sniper paused a moment, “No. He loved your mother very much.”

____

“You said you wouldn’t lie!” Scout whined softly, had his father really loved his mom, he wouldn’t have left, right?

____

“I’m not. He loved her. But he loved you more. She was too willed to stand for any of his weasley bullshit.”

____

“He loved me?”

____

“Well, when he was about your age his mother approached him and after 20 years of having sex with a beautiful unknown woman, she told him she was his mother. He was horrified and ran away, when he say you as a newborn he was afraid he would become that, so he left to protect you.” Sniper explained slowly.

____

“He could’ve tried!” Scout burst out bitterly.

____

“If you had a surprise baby when you just got out of captivity and as an incubus would you stay?” Sniper pointed out.

____

“I would have tried! She was feeding me after all!” Sniper sighed,

____

“Your hunger was saited by your own hands for the first while right?” Scout nodded, “Then you got bored of it after a while yeah?” Scout snorted and nodded again

____

“A bit.”

____

“Same goes with a person, for an incubus most people just can’t keep up with you for extended periods of time. Some can but it's a challenge. Your father in a way spared her a lot of pain by not dragging it out.” Scout sighed.

____

“Did I do something to offend him?” he asked trying to find any reason to not be angry at his father,

____

“No.”

____

“Did my mum do somethin’?”

____

“No.” Scout knew it was a longshot.

____

“My dad’s an incubus?”

____

“He’s a hybrid, just like you are, he’s half, which would make you quarter.” Sniper said.

____

“I don’t want to be like him!” Scout burst out again, trying not to be angry with Sniper. It wasn’t his fault.

____

“It’s too late for that kiddo. You’re at least half him. He’s the reason you have a chance to not become him.” Sniper explained gently. “He did what he thought was best for you. He may be wrong. He may be right. But he believed that you, like most hybrids, would die before you got into gradeschool, so he didn’t want to lose anything else to his mother. I won’t ask you to forgive him. I just ask you try to see why he did what he did.” Scout snorted but finally asked a question he had had for about 4 days now.

____

“Is Spy my dad?” Sniper lifted his eyes from his blade.

____

“What makes you believe him more than anyone else?” he asked evenly, not breaking his gaze when Scout’s sapphires burrowed into his own.

____

“That night you two were in here.  He didn’t have his mask. I didn’t think much of it, since you’re right. I shouldn’t have suspected him more than anybody else. That and his hair was a lil’ crazy from rolling around on the carpet, but I woke up the next mornin’ and I went to shower an’ nearly gave myself a heart attack, because I thought he was standing right behind me.”

____

“Our hair stuck out in the same places, our eyes are the exact same color, we have the same body type, the same jaw, same nose, same cheeks same eyebrows, same hair color, everythin’.” He explained hurriedly. “It just seemed too similar to be coincidence.”

____

Sniper finally looked away, “If you want that answer ask him.” He stood and than said, “I’ll help you not get snapped at immediately. Give me just a minute. Then follow, okay?”

____

“I’ll lose you.” Scout complained. Sniper shook his head,

____

“You have a nose, and you have ears, use them.” and with that he turned away.

____

Scout gave the marksman a few minutes before he too rose and followed the same way after the man. Once he got into the main corridor he paused  _ what did he mean, "use your nose?" _

____

The young man paused, closed his eyes and focused on breathing through his nose. Suddenly he could smell everything, Pyro with the scent of smoke and ashes, Medic with blood, alcohol, metal, a sandwich of some kind, his own smell, cologne of the French variety, something that might be singed concrete from an explosion and finally leather and an animal of some kind. It went off to the right, into the courtyard.

____

Scout opened his eyes again, amazed he could still his friends trails even with all the visual data input on top of the scent bath. He followed the Australian marksman, rounding the corner to find the Sniper pinned against the wall thanks to Spy who was kissing him like the world was ending, and Sniper seemed more than happy to reciprocate, hands on Spy’s (uncovered) cheeks and curling behind his ears and into his graying black and very faintly, blonde streaks of hair, humming quietly around the man.

____

Without looking at the boy the marksman signalled Scout to wait and after a minute more, pulled away, “‘ight love. I took care of the problem.” He ran fingers through the rouge’s hair lovingly, fingers gripping onto something Scout couldn’t quite tell what, and pressed a lighter kiss against Spy, who was smiling for once and looked, just happy, not lustfully happy, just stupidly in love happy. Something no one had ever seen before. With Sniper being a rare exception. Scout wondered if it was fake but Spy smiled in this sweet, disgustingly sappy way and reached up to nuzzle into the taller man’s puffy mane of hair and Scout knew it wasn’t.

____

“You like my horns don't you?” Spy purred softly, reaching a hand up and disconnected the adventurous hand, instead allowing their fingers to twine together. Sniper closed his eyes happily and buried his face into Spy’s neck, having to crane just slightly to do so. His unoccupied hand gently tracing the arches in Spy back for a short time longer, before pulling away

____

“Imma go talk ta Medic ‘bout last night, if you need me.” Sniper said drawing away and stepping around a corner in the seemingly endless corridors towards the infirmary. Spy watched after him a moment, sighed and turned towards a patiently waiting Scout, jumping when he saw him.

____

“You?” Spy’s lips curled back in a snarl, “What do you want?”

____

Scout took a breath, the greeting was actually friendly for the rouge, Sniper had done well it seemed, the young man straightened and stepped towards the taller man. Watching the man’s uncovered face that complimented his blue eyes respond and the blue jewels narrow at him, but the Frenchman stood his ground

____

“Speak child!” Spy snapped, the light hair on the back of his neck bristling.

____

“I was gunna ask ya something French fries.” Scout retorted, “But I figured you were too busy being an asshole to care.” Spy’s posture went defensive

____

“Did you have to call attention to your pathetic self in order to have a spitting row with me?” Spy’s murderous gaze seemed to snatch Scout’s anger away, the boy fought it and felt the grip of what felt lile an invisible hand squeezing the anger out of him, slip away leaving Scout feeling normal again, while Spy blinked at him “Unless it’s important, move.”

____

Scout, having not anticipated Spy to initiate contact as he had, had moved into the center of the narrow passage to force Spy to give the young man some consideration.

____

Scout attempted to recollect, “Look your an asshole, but I need to ask ya somethin’.” Scout dared to meet the icy chips of eyes that glared at him with the rage of hell itself.

____

“Will you speak decent English for the love of any gods out there, boy?” Spy spat, Scout smirked, not minding a small flash of his painfully annoying overbite. Spy flashed a full tooth snarl at the cocky gesture.

____

Naturally the Spy had perfectly straight teeth, with sharp canines that would easily puncture human skin, and otherwise, perfectly even set of 32 ivory fangs. Scout paused a moment to wonder if Spy had gone through an amount of dental work to get them that way, but knowing Spy, that was highly unlikely.

____

Scout on the other hand, was not so blessed, having truly been a runt and a late bloomer, Scout’s mother having 7 other boys to feed, all with different abandoning fathers than the rest, and as a result, Scout was stunted and scrawny until joining the mercenary group, upon which nearly limitless food was available to the teenager, and he sprung right up after that. But still, his body needed time to catch up.

____

Therefore of all of the mercenaries, it was Scout who was in Medic’s company most of all, it was thanks to the madman’s… interesting… practices that the boy would be able to be a normal height and weight and have a shot at having all his adult teeth intact. With the German doctor (with Scout’s permission) using some medications, the man had developed himself, on the youngster which allowed Scout’s growth plates to remain open while he finished growing. All the while taking time to adjust the medi-gun so, oh so slowly, Scout’s teeth would move into place where they should be and any teeth broken, or forced out of the boy’s skull by a well placed fist, would regenerate.

____

Yet Spy was fully intact despite Medic having mentioned the older men’s upbrings on the streets of France, Medic having moved there after something… he had never said what. Scout couldn’t help but be jealous of the infiltrator, he was a gorgeous example of all the things a man could be, yet Scout wasn’t, for all the similarities there was a massive gap in generations, whether genetic, or because of demonic influence didn’t make much of a difference to a self conscious teenager.

____

Scout swallowed his doubts, and finally, finally dared to say what they both needed, “I’m your son aren’t I?” Spy’s snarl dissipated so fast Scout had to bite his tongue to stop from laughing.

____

“So what if you are?” Spy responded choosing his words carefully, “You are illegitimate and fatherless, it could be me or anyone else here and you’d never know the difference.” The Frenchman sneered.

____

“Listen here you stuck up prick.” Scout slammed back without thinking, “My mum is alone and devastated because of you, I grew up fatherless and now, thanks to you, I’ve had to rethink every single thing I’ve ever said to anyone because I’ve been manipulating them without knowing it!” He spat, not trying to conceal his anger, than something strange happened.

____

In Scout’s rage Spy had taken a step closer to the boy as he started to speak, only to get drowned out by the younger man, and when the Spy didn’t retreat, he started again,

____

“écoute moi. You li _ \---”  _ Scout reacted with so much malice that, without considering what he was doing, he slammed his palm across Spy’s cheek, the resounding crash echoing through the halls.

____

Spy brought long, ungloved fingers to the red mark on his face, tracing it with sharp black nails, his face frozen in shock. Scout, not believing what he had done himself, backed off, Spy was certainly not a forgiving man, and the shock draining into rage sent flashback in Scout’s mind of attempting to over power his brothers and the painful results of such attempts.

____

Scout slowly began to retreat as Spy’s sapphire blue eyes turned in black, soulless pits, and Scout not knowing what else to do, turned and ran down the corridors, back past the mess hall and he heard crashing footfalls behind him, the boy rounded another corner and he heard the steps behind him falter and instead heard a howl,

____

“Je ne t'ai jamais aimé toi ou ta mère, je ne regrette pas un instant de t'avoir abandonné!” and the footfalls melted away into echoes in the halls, leaving Scout sobbing in a corner he had found that was out of the way, quiet and alone.

____


	6. How do you train a quarter demon? Ask a Pit lord!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Scout's life turns for the better!

After Scout was sure Spy had long since gone, he emerged from his hiding place and looked around to make sure Spy wasn’t lying in wait for the boy and was surprised to find a small path of tears from where the boy had last heard Spy, it lead away but Scout didn’t want to follow, unsure of what would await him if he did, and Scout wasn’t sure he was ready to apologize himself, instead he turned and wandered the endlessly stretching corridors of the base.

By some miracle, Scout ended up at the large metal doors of the infirmary, which were mostly sound-proof, and quite intimidating. 

Scout yelped as they slid open and out came Sniper and Spy walking side by side.

Spy saw the boy and scowled, Sniper sighed lightly and nudged Spy with his hip and the Frenchman grunted reluctantly twisting his fingers with Sniper’s squeezing Sniper’s hand so hard that the French assassin's own knuckles turned white and Scout didn’t miss the small smirk Spy shot him as they brushed past.

Scout shuddered under the gaze but elected to ignore it. Stepping into the sterile white walls of the medical wing.

Medic blended seamlessly with his surroundings, his ivory jacket, which wasn’t bloodstained for once, matching the tiled wall behind him, the only give away to his presence was his graying black hair and his red gloves that gingerly caressed a pure white dove with one, and held a clipboard the man’s gray eyes wandered nearly sightlessly over. 

Medic raised his head when he heard the younger man enter, colorless eyes raking over Scout’s body.

“Velcome in.” he rumbled, “How can I help you?” 

A generic response, “Ay Doc.” Scout said clearly, and Medic breathed and let his posture relax.

“Hallo Herr Scout.” He greeted pleasantly.

“Can I assume you know what jus’ happened?” Medic smiled and nodded.

“You learned me vell Mein Freund.” he purred, “You gave Spy… a run for his money, if you vill. He vasn’t expecting your outlash.” 

“Really?”

“Absolutely.”  Medic stated, “He vasn’t planning to be a Vader, let alone have his Kind rebel against him in zat manner.” The doctor turned to fully face the Scout, “Did he catch you? He made it sound like he didn’t but one can never be so sure.” The man seemed to analyze at him, eyes narrowed, scanning for any injuries, but finding none.

“Naw, wouldn’t let ‘im.” Scout puffed his chest, pleased with himself, Spy was a sly bastard even when he was angry.

“Gut.” Medic said, “But surely you’re in here for more zan just small talk.” Medic turned towards a large filing cabinet, “I believe ve finished your treatment ja?” Scout nodded, despite Medic’s back being turned

“Ya.” Scout muttered, not sure what really he wanted to say. “So a few nights ago, that pair sorta destroyed the pool table, care to explain what the fuck happened?” Medic laughed

“Zey are very rough vith one anzer. Spy had, prior to zat point, been very dominant, alpha of ze two, and Herr Sniper got fed up vith it, and felt it fitting to show Spy zhat he vas serious about the change in roles, and to show Spy he vasn’t going to be above or below Spy anymore, and zhey were going to vork togezer, he just did zat in ze only vay he knew for a fact vould get ze message across to Spy.” Medic explained carefully.

“Did Spy want it?”

“Spy could have gotten out of it any time he vanted to.” Medic sighed, his high set shoulders dropped, and he resumed his scrawling on the thick paper, he almost seemed somber, his usually confident body that swayed in an almost feminine way, shuddered under his weight. Scout dared to breathe after minutes of silence, wondering if Medic believed the younger man had left when he noticed something odd about Medic’s “notes” they weren't words, or even scribbles in another language but rather, soft gray streaks of graphite that formed a humanoid shape.

The shape was scrawny and tall, but was powerfully built, he wielded an aluminum bat in one hand and a scattergun in the other, with long bandages and coverings wrapped around his forearms and with a posture that suggested perhaps sass or confidence, yet the face was smeared from erasing and re-drawing and erasing again, and again and Medic seemed to have given up.

“I didn’t think you would be inta dudes there Doc.” Medic jumped, like full on, jumped into the air,

“Uhhhh…. Ja, I just, vas told by my elders vhen I vas younger zat being a homosexual man vas not alright by any stretch of ze imagination, so I zry zo keep it zo myself.” The man explained sheepishly, turning red and placing the clipboard face down on the desk he stood in front of.

Scout, bold as he was stepped forward to Medic’s side, everyone knew Medic had some artistic talent, having sketched some of the demons he had met, but only a few people knew its true extent.

Scout became one of those few when he held Medic’s inquisitive gaze and reached for the clipboard and flipped it over to look at.

It looked an exact image as Scout himself, save the face. Scout scoffed, “You think I’m a demon? Or you think I’m a hottie?” Medic, now a vibrant shade of red, looked away, or at the ground, or  _ something _ else.

“Ignore my doodles, I’m just a creepy old man,” Medic muttered and began to push off the desk, seeming to start towards his lab when Scout reached over and pulled the pencil out of the doctor’s breast pocket and scribbled in facial features, in a fair amount of detail  _ he  _ for one saw himself as a hottie, (when he didn’t loathe himself that is.) and handed the now fully sketched drawing to Medic. Who stared at it a moment and smiled,

“If Sniper and Spy can manage to make something work into engagement, there’s nothing to stop me and you from being together except the end of the world.” Scout offered quietly.

“Ze end of ze vorld or Brivath.” Medic countered darkly. Scout smiled and put a palm over the gloved hand Medic still rested on the desk.

“I’ll put my bets on the world ending.” Scout blurted out and Medic paused, seeming to force his better judgment back in line.

“I’m messed up beyond vhat you vould believe.” Medic complained sharply.

“My incubus father abandoned me in favor of a demon hunter, and now I’m left to deal with my abilities on my own, we can help each other Doc, give it a chance.” Medic shied away from him, trying to pull his hand away but not wanting to.

“I von’t… Brivath…” Medic trailed off. Scout squeezed his hand and put a hand on his elbow, making the doctor look at his sapphire blue eyes, “I vish I could, I just…” Scout leaned forward and when Medic’s eyes widened, Scout kissed him, relieved when after a moment’s squeak of shock, he reciprocated.

When they finally broke away Medic looked breathless but happy. “So, about your abilities, did you need someone to help you control? Or just to experiment?” Scout smiled

“Why not both?”


	7. Calm before the storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Spy gets a one-way ticket to stressing over a passing though!

Spy over the course of the following evening had been thinking, very hard about what happened in the corridor with the younger man.

He had come to the conclusion that he had probably deserved what he had received from the young man, but that still didn’t make admitting he had been wrong any easier, prior to Sniper’s outburst, he hadn’t apologized about anything, ever. Even though he had admitted fault a few times since it was usually after Spy had gotten into trouble and needed Sniper to help him get out of it. All the same he wasn’t sure he wanted to reap what he had sown, and he was helping the little ungrateful bastard out of the mess involving a succubus, he was doing the child a _favor,_ he could let the boy rot and suffer the way Spy had many years before, yet Spy _chose_ , to help him.

But there was nothing to be done about it now, Sniper had finally passed out after spending hours with the Frenchman watching some incredibly violent shows involving a ‘bloody marriage’ or something like that, but that had winded down into watching kittens grow up, after about eight. Spy usually spent his time with Sniper spent engaging in movies or other petty pleasures, attempting to seduce him, therefore tonight, when all Spy had been going for was a soft loving cuddle, he had zero ideas as to what was happening and why it had to involve so much death (until the marksman switched to kittens anyways.), but it did explain why Sniper was particularly hard to seduce during those nights. The Australian sharpshooter had a whole color wheel of weird kinks (he was in love with an incubus after all), but stabbing someone, then integrating with the dying, bleeding, gory corpse? Not one of them.

Not that that had happened, it was just the mindset that threw him off, but Spy had succeeded in tempting the marksman into some much-needed sleep after a week of long, restless nights of reconsidered choices, and what path he traveled next.

The choice he had made, had landed him fast asleep beside his Cambion lover, snoring softly while Spy couldn’t help but admire how peaceful he looked, one arm around the Frenchman’s waist, the other hanging off the bed, palm open and having allowed the remote control for the Tv to slide onto the ground long before, his hair mussed and a portion pressed up flat against the pillow, the other half doing just the opposite and allowing static to bristle it in all directions imaginable. Yet the well-defined bones in his face looked relaxed, lips curling out of their seemingly permanent scowl, and relaxing into what was almost a toothy smirk.

Yet Spy, despite this comfort and peace around him, couldn’t help but feel uneasy, Sniper surely hadn’t spent his whole week brooding, had he? Spy certainly would have spent newfound freedom running around with whomever, wherever, whenever he wanted.

What if Sniper had found someone he liked better?

 

...

 

What if he had found someone who could promise him more than what Spy could give?

 

...

 

What if a one night stand became something else?

Spy shuddered at these thoughts tore through him and pressed against Sniper’s flank trying desperately not to let the fear overcome him, it was a stupid thing to be scared of, but after lowering his prickly barriers as his first (and last) line of defense from things that would prey on a Cambion for the lanky Australian, he didn’t want that to be a mistake that bit him in the ass. Hard.

Sniper was usually a deep sleeper but tonight apparently he was still in a lighter state as he shifted under Spy’s cowering and a powerful arm forced Spy to flatten onto the mattress with the marksman, soft, warm breath tickled the back of Spy’s neck and a gentle rumbling reverberated through the man’s broad chest, and the man’s other arms guided Spy into the warm den of Sniper’s body.

It should have been more than enough to squash Spy’s doubts, but fear had sunken its iron grip into him and it wasn’t letting go. Spy didn’t question his mortality, or fret over the end of the universe, he was a demon and would probably be unbothered by events of extinction, and unless a meteor rained from the sky and killed all living things on the planet, he would go and find other sentient beings to converse with, and Sniper would as well, having some magical force that allowed him to live in his prime for eons as long as he continued to hunt his demons. So instead, Spy had meltdowns over petty things, this being one of them apparently. His eyes clouded and he buried his face into Sniper’s bare chest, shaking uncontrollably.

Sniper hummed sleepily and ran large fingers through Spy’s hair, one blue eye gazing over his friend fondly, a soft smile creeping over his face. He certainly took no joy in seeing Spy’s stress finally boiling over, but he did acknowledge and appreciate Spy going straight to the marksman for comfort and security, with little encouragement.

“We’ll get through this love, It’ll be alright.” He soothed, letting Spy shake against him, tracing random patterns in the latticework of muscle in the rogue’s back and his soft coos of love and reassurance, Spy slowly made a feeble attempt at settling down not minding as Sniper tempted sleep, curling around the incubus protectively and gently allowing the Frenchman to finally find peace beside him.


	8. Choice

It was a few months after that, and the Incubus and the demon hunter been having a “date night” of sorts in a large field of grass that had been planted inside the base, a large white-barked tree with blood red leaves in the center of the playing field, they had decided to not leave the base with Scout doing all he could to get the succubus to arrive, just in case the boy needed them.

At the time being they were sitting at the base of the tree’s trunk Spy sitting in Sniper’s lap with Sniper gently stroking Spy’s cheekbones and murmuring soft praise to the rouge who was giggling like a schoolgirl since he had no better way to respond to it, well that and it was making Sniper grin like the biggest idiot on the planet. There wasn’t any sexual goal as far as Spy could tell, just relaxing together and not minding what was happening around them in the slightest. That was until Sniper’s back pocket buzzed suddenly.

Sniper’s face contorted in confusion and he fumbled around Spy until he got the candy bar shaped device out onto his belly and read something on it, with a resigned sigh he began to pull away from his lover, even though Spy was _sure_ Sniper had insisted that they spent their date together and not doing other things, and Spy was pretty confident he still had some time left with the man.

Sniper, finally freed from the entanglement of limbs, nuzzled Spy as a silent ‘goodbye’ and attempt to disconnect from Spy entirely, only to have the rouge sink his claws into the man’s shirt, piercing fabric, but only grazing, not puncturing skin.

“Now where do you think you’re going Mon Amour?” He rumbled silkily. Sniper attempted to roll his eyes but found the action would require looking away from Spy’s magic enhanced charm, he was _not_ about to let the marksman slip through his fingers.

“Just remembered I left my coffee.”

“It’s our _anniversary_ and you want to ditch it for a coffee.” Spy complained, “Please stay…?” he pleaded.

“Look I gotta go somewhere love, let me go. Sorry.” He said flatly, struggling against the charm, Spy was quite surprised when his lover succeed and shook himself free of the powerful grip. “I’ll come back, give me a minute.” and he sprinted across the field, faster than Spy had ever seen him go, but he left his phone behind.

Spy watched the man slip into the common room, before reaching around for the device without lowering his gaze from where the hunter had gone. He then shifted his eyes to the dark screen. Tapped the power button with a long claw, and realized he had never actually handled Sniper’s phone before, and when prompted for a password, he had nothing to feed it. Spy, now curious as to the rush the man was in thought of what possibly could be the key, in a blind guess, he tried the hunter’s name. The phone vibrated and didn’t change the screen away from the photograph of a very much asleep, very much naked Spy that the rouge never remembered seeing before, but it seemed recent.

The incubus tried again but instead entered his own name and was surprised to find that with a soft _click_ the device changed screens so instead it showed a photograph of Sniper’s owl companion, with several icons distorting the image. Spy tapped one that read simply **messages** and was surprised to find a text from Scout.

“Heey, so about that lunch date we discussed…. I’m chilling in the common for ya.” Spy’s eyes narrowed, doubts surfacing, had the hunter actually been cheating on him?

Spy snarled more to himself than anything. Rose to his feet and bolted after the marksman, fury boiling his blood for something that might have been innocent otherwise. Spy slammed open the wooden door with his shoulder and was stunned by what he saw.

Instead of an infidel lover, as he anticipated, he saw Sniper crouched, wielding that wicked dagger of his, lips drawn back in a snarl, hate-filled gaze directed at a very beautiful woman who looked lazily up at the newcomer.

She had scarlet skin with lavender eyeliner, green lipstick, almond-shaped sapphire eyes, she wore ivy colored chainmail undergarments, had a long, thin spade-tipped tail, with violet wings, clawed fingers, and toes, and she wielded a whip, large curled horns sprouting from creamy blonde hair.

“Ah, good to see you again _dear._ ” She purred at the Spy smoothly but her eyes betrayed her hatred. “I see you yourself have gotten to whelp .” She signaled to a dazed Scout who had been flipped over a chair so hard it had shattered.

Sniper rose to his feet, “I believe we were talking.” Sniper growled, making her spin to face him.

“Why do men like you never learn? Hunter you should have died years ago.” She strutted up to the marksman, tail curling around his thigh when he got in range, despite himself Sniper couldn’t move, couldn’t look away. She smiled sweetly at him running a hand up his shirt and undoing the buttons on it gently, Sniper struggled against her then, trying feebly to push her away.

“Get away…” He growled but couldn’t find the strength to send her reeling. She licked a royal purple tongue over her lips when she slipped off his jacket and began to run clawed thumbs, oh so gently over his stomach in a very similar fashion as Spy would, making the man squeal, a little confused. She pulled his shirt free from his skin and trilled happily at all the scars and toned flesh she found beneath. Sniper squirmed under her touch.

Spy felt the fury boiling up again, but couldn’t bring himself to lunge at her for some reason. He wanted to, he wanted to rend her away from _his_ man and flay her alive until there was no succubus left to torment the Australian. Yet something, perhaps shock and awe at her talent of so seamlessly entrance Sniper to her body, something Spy could never quite do if his prey was not into a man.

Yet Sniper, despite his better conscious, began to be sedated by her soft touches. She met his tempest blue eyes finally and leaned in towards his face, soft, sweet, innocent breath washing over him, leaving him numb and unable to move even if he wanted to. She slowly pressed her full lips against Sniper’s, seeming surprised when with one last shred of morality didn’t reciprocate. But it was no matter to her, she slipped her tongue into his mouth and Sniper’s eyes flooded vibrant pink as finally, he surrendered to her hold, and was forced to reciprocate, while she ran soothing fingers through his hair.

Scout had managed to right himself and stared at what was happening, “Uhhh… Snipes?” But Sniper’s mind was now the succubus’ thrall and, perhaps as a final stretch of willpower, was frozen in place, instead of turning on his friends, but it still didn’t matter to the demon, she could handle the other’s herself. She glared at Spy but stalked over to her betrayer.

“What do they call you boy?” She snarled harsher than she had ever addressed him before.

“J-Jeremy… my name’s Jeremy.” He stuttered trying to back away but being stopped by the air hockey table. She smiled wickedly at his fear.

“Well. Jeremy. I thought we had something.” She snarled, fire spitting from around her eye sockets in fury.

“I… I didn’t realize you… you’re my….” She licked her chops again.

“So what? I can teach you everything about yourself. Can fix all your insecurities, can make you into a _proper_ incubus. I can make you a god among women and men alike, me and you together, we’ll be unstoppable.” She stroked her fingers down his cheek and he too, started to be paralyzed by the tendrils of her magic, but he could fight it.

“That’s…” He started retching a little at the thought “That’s disgusting.” She snarled and drew her claws across his face with a screech. He winced and staggered to the side, feeling hot blood trickle down his face. “Gah…” She was suddenly upon him, sinking her teeth into his throat and raking her claws down his sides, he screamed and writhed under the assault, fighting her magic to not succumb to being unable to struggle, his demon blood giving him an advantage Sniper never had.

Spy watched in horror as the scene unfolded in front of him, his heart ached and longed for Sniper to return but Scout was dying, and that bitch wasn’t going to stop before he was long gone. He knew that knife was a horrible thing for someone like him to grab, but ‘reviving’ Sniper would take time he didn’t have or he could do what he really didn’t want to. With a sigh, he stepped towards the entranced Sniper.

Scout pawed desperately at the ground in an attempt to get away and wailed under her assault feeling her rip his essence from his body when suddenly, it stopped.

There was a scream from both mother and son, when Spy in a bold act of defiance had taken the knife from its sheath on Sniper’s belt, not minding as his skin began to catch flame, and forced the dagger through her lightly armored ribs.

They screamed as the enchantment on the blade began to devour their souls and tear them apart from the inside. The impaling wound on the true succubus spilling vile black ichor onto Scout’s shredded uniform. The demon faded into nothing more than a pile of ashes. Spy having become a column of flame where she had been. Father and son met gazes for a moment.

“You saved me…” Scout murmured, dumbstruck.

“I’m... sorry.” Spy admitted, voice broken and tattered, shuddering once more, before collapsing onto the ground.


	9. An ending

Sniper awoke in the infirmary, his whole body ached and his head was clouded, he had no idea what had happened, he just knew that Scout had managed to trick the succubus into going down into common room, for an experimental repeat of what Sniper and Spy had done, (Scout saying that he was curious and wanted to try having sex that aggressively.) and Sniper having almost gotten the succubus close enough to run her through, but than Spy had barged in and everything after that was hazy.

He sat up and looked to a cot next to him to see Scout, bandaged up and fast asleep, tossing and turning occasionally in his sleep and it was then he knew the demon was dead, had she not been, Scout especially wouldn’t have survived. Medic across the room looked up from drawing at the marksman’s movement. He strode over and crouched beside him, looking into his electric blue eyes

“How are you feeling mein Freund?” He murmured, examining him for any physical trauma but found none. Sniper shrugged

“Lil’ confused, but alright.” He reported, “Where’s Spy?” Medic sighed and stood,

“Rest, ve vill talk about him later.” Sniper rose wildly looking around,

“Where is he?”

“He…” Medic stepped away blinking at his friend's sudden movement. “He killed ze demon.” Sniper’s wild eyes settled on the German Doctor, “He’s…” Sniper bared teeth at him, suddenly very afraid,

“Where. Is. He?” He snarled, pausing and forcing a breath out “Please. I’m just worried about him.” Medic nodded,

“Fine.” Medic signaled him to follow. They walked into Medic’s surgery center, and in the middle of the circular room, hooked up to all sorts of life support machines and IV lines, was Spy, burns having eaten away most of his skin, lost all of his defining features, had to have a machine breath and make his heart beat for him and otherwise was a husk of the man he had been, “Don’t touch.” Medic cautioned seeing the marksman's expression.

Sniper approached his partner, obeying Medic and not touching him, but only just, fingertips running across the stainless steel table the assassin rested on. “Spook…” he muttered, “What happened to you?”

“He killed ze succubus vith your blade.” Medic offered gently, “He should have died.” He paused, “He might still…” He murmured more to himself than anything

“Spook…” Sniper whispered, dropping so he was level with Spy’s body. The medic shook his head sadly, but turned and slipped back out the door, giving the pair some time alone. “I love you…” Sniper breathed, “I’m sorry…” He didn’t really realize it at first, but he slowly felt Spy fuss his fingers weakly through Sniper’s hair, empty eyesockets looking at him almost inquisitively. He even managed a tiny smirk that told the Australian all the things he couldn’t say,  _ we’re going to be alright. _


	10. Epilouge

Sniper caught Spy’s elbow as the rouge almost went tumbling onto the concrete backwards onto a crutch-bound Scout, who waited patiently for the pair to pass the threshold to the commons, “Easy love, you’ve got a stair there.” Spy grunted a thanks and gripped at the man’s shoulder, having Sniper help pinpoint where exactly the stair was in comparison to Spy’s own body, before daring to attempt and overcome his new worst enemy. “Good job.” Sniper praised when Spy survived, having been too prideful still for a dog (despite Sniper’s excited pleading with the logic of finally being able to pet a service dog.), or a cane to help him. His vocal cords, his eyes, and one of his ears having been damaged beyond repair by conventional means, Medic spending his spare time coming up with an unconventional mean to fix the lasting effects, but for now, Sniper was all that Spy couldn’t be.

Medic helped Scout pass the threshold, and followed them in. Sniper helping his lover navigate the commons, helping him avoid bumping into people and objects before stopping and helping Spy, who grappled at his shoulders the whole way down, sit on the ruins of the billiards board and settling next to him. Spy ran his fingers over his coat, finding a pocket and messing around with it, presenting a small velvet box to his companion, Sniper chuckled quietly and pressed his face gently into his lovers short, barely regrowing hair, “like that don’t ya?” Spy nodded and ran his gloved fingers over the seam, cracking it open and lightly running his digits over the gems inside.

He then pulled it out, fished blindly around for Sniper’s hand, and when the marksman gave it to him, counted the fingers and slipped it on the man’s ring finger purring hoarsely when Sniper twined their hands together after Spy finished assuring himself he didn’t drop it by accident. “I love you.” Sniper murmured, getting a soft huff in response.

Across the room, Medic had sat on the mantle of a fireplace they had for colder nights, watching this little proposal from afar. “Scoot over.” Scout grumbled at him hobbling over, his broken leg refusing to heal since he kept abandoning the damn crutches. “My soda’s behind ya.” He stated, and when Medic slid over to provide space Scout took his drink and sat beside him, using the hand Medic had resting on the stone to help balance him, but allowing it to linger for longer than he needed too. Medic glanced at him,

“Vhat are you doing?” He asked softly.

“What, are we not datin’ or somthin’?” Scout met his gaze, tilting his head a little, Medic’s cheeks heated up,

“I didn’t zink you vere being serious.” He murmured sheepishly. Scout smiled,

“Do you want me to be jokin’?” He offered

“Did I say zat?” Medic retorted, “I’m just used zo being alone zat’s all.” He elaborated apologetically.

Scout pressed a kiss into the Medic’s cheek, “Well now you ain’t gon’ have a second alone no more.” Medic sighed,

“Gut. Gut.” He responded half sarcastically, “and vatch ze double negatives.” He chided after a moment. 

“Sure. Sure.” Scout scoffed and took the larger man’s fingers with his own, following Medic’s gaze to the pair on the billiards table “They look happy.”

“Ja. Zey do.”

“Ya think we can be like that someday doc?” Medic laughed, not at him but at the idea of Scout settling down.

“We all can be happy someday Scout. We just have to know when we already have what we want most.”


End file.
